Inheritance
by Gega23
Summary: Sarada, now a 21-year-old woman, is on her way to becoming Hokage, but there is one lesson she has yet to learn, and that's how to pass down the ideals she inherited. There are OCs in this story
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Chapter 1 : prologue

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"You do know that you don't have a say in this."

"Well then I'm counting on your mercy."

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that-"

"I'll fail them."

"You don't have the heart to do that if they don't deserve it."

"But-you can't-I mean this is so -!

''It is, but it's the rules, every hokage candidate has to have trained a genin team that has attained chunin before they can officially take the position."

"But you didn't! and Tsunade didn't!"

"At the time, the village was desperately in need of a leader, and Tsunade was one of the only options, and in my team Kakashi couldn't wait to get rid of the position , but all the other hokages had genin teams, or atleast ninja that they had trained."

Sarada's shoulders slumped, not finding a single argument to say.

"…"

"So?" Naruto asked hopefully, he really didn't want to force her into the position.

"Fine, but I'm not going easy on them on the test."

"Test?"

"What? You think I'm going to be satisfied with the academy test? If I'm going to be stuck with for at least the next five years, I have to make sure they got they're tough."

"Fine, just don't be too rough on them, and here." He said as he handed her a file.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she shot a glare towards him.

"You've got a lot on your plate team 7 captain, so you can go."

Sarada glared one last time at the hokage before she opened the door and headed out.

"And there was a time she wouldn't have dared look him in the eye, now she's throwing sasuke level glares at me." He muttered as he moved towards the window, and his gaze landed on the third Hokage's face, the one who cared for him in his childhood, the one who inspired multiple shinobi and taught them lifelong lessons.

Sarada has yet to learn the lesson he learned from the third and applied on numerous young ninja, the lesson that every hokage must learn, cause a hokage doesn't just protect the village, he has to teach other ninjas to protect it too.

The twenty-year-old is renowned across the shinobi world as one of the heroes that saved the world when the kages were missing, which made a lot of people look up to her, especially children, who he has seen multiple times follow her around and ask for training or autographs.

" _I gotta see if they're tough if I am going to be stuck with them for the next five years."_

Now's the final test, and this will show if she's tough enough to lead a village full of people who look up at her.


	2. Introduction

" They are late!" Hotaru complained for the fifth time in the half hours they were waiting here.

"Stop it hotaru , they probably had some super important jonin stuff to attend too."

Said his twin sister Hana

The third one, who was the calmest of the three just sighed.

"Oh come on Akihiko, brighten up." Hotaru said.

The boy just looked at the other for a moment before looking away.

"Hey!-"

"What do you think our sensei would look like?" Hana interrupted before a fight could ensue, the last thing she needed was to put a bad impression on their new sensei from the get go.

The two had bad history, a history that started when they were seven, when her brother, ever so subtle, asked him what he did to make his mother kill herself, which resulted in a fight between the two.

"I say, it's badass guy like the seventh capable of destroying all of his enemies with a single attack.

''Or it's a badass fighter medic like Sakura Haruno, with hands that could heal as much as they can kill!"

"Imagine the possibilities!" Hanatarou shouted.

" They're endless!" Hana continued.

"Are you two always like that?" Akihiko spoke for the first time during the time they were here.

"Sorry Akihiko, we're just excited…" the girl replied sheepishly.

"What about you? What do you think our sensei is going to be?" the girl asked, trying her best to ease the tension.

"Hmm, I'd say it's someone young, a new jonin, perhaps, and someone who we know or at least heard off."

"How did you arrive to that conclusion?" Hotaru asked, he was intrigued by the boy's reasoning.

"Cause think about it, every year jonin come to the academy to observe the graduating class, and every year these jonin are chosen to be the sensei's of the newly graduated students."

"That-… kinda makes sense…" Hotaru said, obviously displeased by having to compliment his teammate.

"That's true since all of the jonin that came to pick up the genin before us were at the academy before, and their's only one left that didn't show up," Hana said before her eyes lighted up.

"Does that mean that-"

"Boruto Uzumaki is going to be our sensei!?" the twins exclaimed together.

"He's so strong!"

"And handsome!"

"And badass!"

"And charming!"

Akihiko's brow twitched at their enthusiasm, but he couldn't blame them, the seventh hokage's son is a prominent figure in the shinobi world, a hero that defeated important members of the Kara organization that threatened the world a couple of years ago.

"Actually, I had an important mission that day, so Boruto filled in, but I like you're reasoning Aki."

The trio turned around towards the backseat, where their jonin instructor was sitting comfortably as if she was sitting there for a while.

The three genin gaped, Akihiko because he didn't notice that she was behind them while the other two gaped not because it was Sarada Uchiha that was going to be their sensei, but because she just called their teammate Aki.

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko was the first one to speak.

"Enjoying your company, why would I be here?"

Naruto's words echoed inside her head, _be nice, don't scare them off_.

But Kakashi who was behind him just smiled at her, which she took as him telling her to give them hell.

Her parents turned out good under Kakashi, why shouldn't she take his advice? Well goodish.

Right at that moment, both Hana and hotaru practically leaped from their seats upfront towards the farthest seat, where Sarada was sitting.

"You're Sarada Uchiha!" they both exclaimed excitedly, practically shaking with excitement, while Akihiko walked up calmly.

"I am."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha's daughter!" Hotaru said.

"I am."

"You're Sakura Haruno's daughter!"

"I am."

The two twins looked at each other for a second before shouting together.

"You're the seventh apprentice!"

"I am." Sarada said for the third time, before looking at Aki, giving him a look that asked if they were always like this.

To her dismay, he nodded.

 _This is going to be a drag_.

.

.

.

"So tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, dreams and such things."

As they were perched on the top of the academy tower, Sarada got a chance to observe the genin.

Akihiki was the tallest between the three, and he cut his previously black hair so it was short, which was good, it made his green eyes, eyes he inherited from his father, shine more brightly, he has a perfectly straight posture with his hands tied neatly behind his back.

Hotaru was the shortest , with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, posture slitghly slouched.

 _His resume did say he was lazy…_

And then there was Hana who resembled her brother in coloring and personality, but her posture was confident, confidence that the honor student should be expected of exhibiting.

Hana was the first in her class, while Aki was the second and hotaru the third, a team of prodigies, just like the previous team 7, which consisted of the honor student herself, the second in class Mitsuki, and then the third Boruto.

"Why don't you start first Sensei." Hana suggested.

"Hmm well then, I like to train, to read and hanging out with my friends and family, I hate a lot of things… as for my dreams, I'm going to become hokage someday."

"Are you as strong as they say you are?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll see soon, now why don't you begin."

"Alright, my name is Hotaru Akushi, I like to eat and play video games and also challenging people to fights, I hate jerks, " he said, tossing a glare at Akihiko, " and I hate ramen, and I dream of becoming the head of the police force one day."

Sarada nodded, remembering that there was a high ranking member of the police force called Aiki Akushi, she was probably their mother.

"The girl next."

"My name is Hana Akushi, I like to study and train in medical jutsu, I hate slackers and people who steal my stuff," she said before tossing a glare at her brother, who stuck his tongue out, and continued, " I dream of becoming the best medic in the world."

"Ahh, I should warn my mother to watch out then." She said before cocking her head towards the member of the team she was already familiar with.

"My name is Akihiko, not Aki, Sarki, I like to hunt and play chess, I hate people who pick fights," he didn't move, but she could tell who he was talking about from the twitch of hontarou's eyebrow, "I dream of becoming an anbu captain someday." He said calmly, in contrast to his teammates exuberant attitudes.

"I see, well I want you to meet here tomorrow morning at 5, you will be tested, and if I deem you worthy of being ninja under my tutelage, we shall be officially team 7."

"But Aburame sensei said that the test we did in the academy was the final test we had to become genin."

"It was, but this isn't a test for you to become just genin, it's a test for you to become genin in a team under my tutelage, and I don't teach just any genin, so be prepared."

After that final word, she vanished, and the three genin were left staring at the place she previously occupied.


	3. Chapter 3 : the test

**Chapter 3: the test**

''Two of them are fans of yours.''

''Two of many.''

''Cocky much?''

''Maybe, must be from hanging out with you so much.''

''Probably.''

Sarada and Boruto were having dinner at the local burger joint, Boruto's favorite place to eat when he asked about Sarada's new team.

''Tell me more about my new fans.'' He said cockily.

''Well they are just like you, hyperactive dumbasses.''

''OI! That's mean Dattebaseh!''

''That's what you get for being cocky.'' She said, moving her eyes from her burger to his face, that formed his version of the puppy dog face.

''But they're smart and talented like you too.''

''That's more like it.'' He said as he put his salad on her plate, a gesture she appreciated.

''But in all seriousness, I think they could have a bright future ahead of them, they are all very talented, and they all have big aspirations for the future.''

''Bigger than hokage?''

''Not that big, but Hotaru wants to police force captain, Hana wants to be the best medic and Aki wants to be an anbu captain.''

''Ahh well then train him well in that case, I'm going to be in charge of admissions by the time he's eligible.''

''Well, he's the calmest and most focused of the three, but I'm worried about him.''

A somber note took over their talk as Boruto extended his hand towards her shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

''How's he taking Captain's death?''

''It doesn't seem he's taking it well, he was much more carefree before his father died.''

''So is he an orphan now?''

''No he isn't, Shu-san left a will saying that his step mom, Takira, is his care-taker, but he never liked her, which is weird since she's been doing everything to make him accept her in the family before his dad died.''

''I see,'' he thought for a moment before speaking again, '' You are able to relate to him aren't you?''

''I am.''

She would never forget the seventh's words, words he said to her when she was eleven, words she still carried in her heart.

''He doesn't seem to recognize that what Takira feels for him is the real thing, a thing that can't be broken with something as trivial as biological ties.''

''You'll get to him soon enough, as for the girl, she wants to be a medic, and you're trained in medical ninjutsu so that makes you suitable to train her.''

''It does, and if she's talented enough, mama has been looking for a new apprentice.''

''And then there's the boy with the bad attitude…''

Sarada giggled at Boruto's obvious annoyance of the boy.

During the time jonin instructors had to come observe the future genin in the academy, Boruto filed in instead of her, there Hotaru was seen by Boruto picking on a younger student, and of course, Boruto intervened, which resulted in him being called pineapple head.

''His attitude is a lot better now if that helps.''

''It better be.'' He growled as he took a bite from his burger.

''So what are you doing tomorrow after the test?''

''If they pass, I'm treating them to ramen.''

Boruto made a disgusted face.

''Which is better than burgers by the way, if they don't I'm heading to the hokage's office to inform him of their situation.''

''I see, what's the test? Is it the bell test?''

''No.''

''What is it then?'' he said, getting up and grabbing Sarada's hand to pull her up, then they got out of the restaurant and headed towards her apartment.

''You'll know tomorrow.''

''Don't be a tease Sarada-chan.'' He said in the cute sing song voice he used whenever he wanted something from Sarada.

''Ohh stop it you big baby.'' She said, lightly punching his arm, before interlocking her hand with his, pulling him towards her apartment.

''Wait, hold up!''

''Come on, don't you want to see what a tease I can be when I'm trying.'' She said, looking backward to see his face turn red, much like she suspected hers is.

.

.

.

''You're late!'' the twins screamed at their sensei, who arrived half an hour late.

''Yeah yeah, I was busy last night so I didn't get enough sleep.''

''We were busy too, that's no excuse,'' Hotaru said, obviously annoyed at being woken up at 5 in the morning and his sensei being late.

''Well I was busy doing…'' _Boruto_ , a dirty voice in her head said,'' something that doesn't concern you, now the test.''

The three genin gave her a deadpan expression.

''It's quite simple, you just have to defeat me and get this kunai.'' She said, removing her jacket and throwing it aside on a tree branch., while attaching the old kunai to her hip.

''What's so special about the Kunai?''

''It belongs to Boruto Uzumaki, a kunai he used to beat one of his worst opponents ever.

''Wow.'' The twins exclaimed, but Aki seemed a lot less impressed.

Little did they know that it was the kunai he used yesterday to rip off her bindings.

''You mean one on one matches?'' Hotaru asked.

''No, all three of you against me, no rules, and I'd advise you to go all out.''

''But that's not fair, we might hurt you.'' Hana said.

''You're right it isn't fair, but I'm not the one you should be worried about.''

The three genin gulped, but they quickly regained their composure as they pulled kunai from their holsters.

''Alright then begin.'' She said, not moving an inch from her place.

The twins quickly disappeared, leaving Akihiko alone against Sarada.

''What is that idiot doing?!'' Hotaru hissed to his sister in their hiding place, Hana stared at him, a sad expression on her face, she's been meaning to talk to her brother about Aki, about what she heard happened to his dad to her brother so he can take it easy on him.

''Did Takira set you up to this?'' Akihiko asked, glaring at his possible future sensei.

''Do you think your mother would do this?''

''She isn't my mother.''

''And why is that?''

''Cause she's just a women who fell in love with dad when my real mother died.''

''It's been three years since they've been married Aki, you should grow up already, don't you think?''

Her words were harsh, and she didn't realize how harsh they were until they escaped from her mouth, but she didn't regret them, and she wasn't going to sugar coat her words just because he's the son of a dear friend.

At her words, Aki withdrew his kunai and charged at her, she didn't withdraw a kunai as he expected, she instead caught the hand that held the Kunai and tore it from his hand, he raised his leg to kick her but she dodged, and then they engaged in a taijutsu battle with Aki attacking and Sarada dodging every one of his moves.

''Earth style: Earth pillar.'' He said as he summoned a rock pillar from underneath them, but it didn't even rise up until Sarada crushed it with her foot.

Hotaru and Hana gaped.

''Did she just reak a rock with her foot.'' Hotaru murmured.

''I guess that's the legendary powers passed on from the fifth hokage.'' His sister replied, amazed at seeing the technique she dreamt of learning.

''Nice move Aki, but maybe concentrate more of your chakra on the rock, it was kinda loose.''

The boy stood still, taking a breath and looking at the women up and down, as much as he hated to admit it Takira was right about her.

 _''Sarada's your sensei? And she's giving you guys a test tomorrow? You better watch out, she wasn't the top anbu troop captain for nothing.''_

He knew she was Anbu, but he didn't know that she held that high of a position in the Anbu corps, the position right behind his Father, who was the leader of the troop captains, the second in command of Anbu, while Takira was his subordinate in the position after Sarada was promoted to take her position.

''Here's an advice kid, go find your friends, cause there is no way you're going to get the kunai alone, I even doubt you're going to get it all together.

''Then why did you do this test? Do you want us to fail?''

''Well, while it's true I'm not very happy at being a team sensei, but rest assured I would never commit that type of injustice towards you guys, and besides, if you fail this test you'll just have another sensei assigned.''

She marched closer to the boy until she was right in front of him.

''Your father was one of the strongest and wisest men I ever knew and Takira-san is a women that helped me through a very difficult stage in my life, and maybe that's why I feel like I won't like it if you guys failed.''

Akihiko took a step back from her.

''That's why, I'm going to let you go now without a fight, but next time you won't be so lucky, now go find your teammates.''

Aki ran as fast as he could from the women who he knew would never truly hurt him but who has terrified him more than all of the people who have targeted him before.

''Psst Akihiko.'' He heard Hana call out from the bush next to him, he jumped into it.

''Good you're here, we have to launch a surprise attack from the bushes-''

''It won't work, that women was third in command in Anbu a year ago, something like that won't work.''

''How do you even know that?'' Hotaru asked.

''I just know okay, we have to come up with a more creative strategy.''

''No, we have to find out what the point of this test is first, it can't be just to test us.''

''It's probably to test our teamwork.'' Aki said, '' since she repeatedly told me to go join you guys.''

''That's true.''

Then the two boys looked at Hana who nodded despite not being entirely convinced.

''Okay then here's a plan, how about Hana and I distract her, and Aki, you would sneak up on her and retrieve the Kunai.'' Hatoru suggested.

Hana and Akihiko both agreed.

Five minutes later they launched their attack.

Hotaru's and Hana's movements were in sync, which was hard to accomplish even if they were twins.

''Wind style: wind blast.'' Hana said, before she blew a burst of air towards Sarada at the same time Hotaru blew a fireball towards her.

Sarada smirked as she jumped, noticing that Aki was waiting for her to jump, so she caught him and threw him down but not towards the fire.

 _Takira would kill me if I give him burn injuries,_ she thought as she landed close to Hana and engaged her in a taijustu battle, this time she was attacking, trying to gauge her defense and dodging abilities.

''You should improve your dodging if you want to become a medic nin.'' She remarked, not giving Hana a chance to react as she kicked her into a tree.

''Hana!'' her brother screamed before he launched himself towards her, Aki reluctantly followed.

''That's round one, there's one round left and this time I'm on the attack too.''

It seemed to her that it was time to put the real test into motion.

''You have ten minutes to recuperate.'' Sarada said before she disappeared.

Hana tried to stand up, but Aki pushed her down.

''Sit and rest, we have ten minutes until the second round begins.''

''But-''

''Hana your arms…'' Hotaru said, noticing the blue and red bruises forming on her arms.

''Yeah that was because of the hits I blocked.''

''wow, she can really pack a punch.'' Hotaru remarked, pulling a water bottle from his holster and handing it to his sister.

''My…'' Aki hesitated for a second before continuing, '' step mother told me that she could break an entire training field with her finger''

''You have a step mother?'' Hotaru asked, completely missing the point.

Hana sensing that the black haired boy wasn't comfortable changed the subject.

''I heard she also has a special type of sharingan, that possesses abilities even Sasuke Uchiha's rinnegan doesn't have.''

''Well, then we're in deep shit.'' Hotaru remarked.

''Tell me about it.'' Aki said, Hotaru turned to him, surprised he agreed with him on something.

''You know, you're a pretty cool guy for jerk standards.'' He said, extending his hand towards Akihiko in a fist bump, an obvious sign of peace.

Aki's hand met hotaru's.

Aki pulled away to notice Hana smiling at him, which made him blush and turn away.

''Now, we have to think of another plan, she's going on the offense this time, so there isn't much we could do.''

''Then we just have to have each other's backs in this one.'' Hana said standing up.

''I agree.''

''Well then, whatever it takes we have to beat her, do you know how cool it would be to have a future hokage as our sensei?!'' Hotaru said, his two teammates looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads.

It was decided then they were going to win this.


	4. Chapter 4: Congratulations

**Chapter 4: Congratulations**

It happened so quickly Hotaru was having trouble keeping up with it, one moment they were standing back to back, ready for Sarada's assault, the next she had him on the ground and had Akihiko tied to a tree.

Hana was still standing in her place, clutching a kunai tightly in her hands, watching Sarada's every movement.

She didn't truly believe that Sarada would actually hurt any of them but that belief changed when she saw her pull out a kunai and put dangerously close to her brother's neck, a moment later she cocked her head towards the tree, where there was a mini bomb attached, with its trigger in Sarada's hand.

''In ten seconds the bomb will blow up and the kunai will be in your brother's neck, you can save one, your choice.''

Hana gulped, terror striking her body, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, but she had to, her teammates lives depended on it.

So she did the first thing that came into her mind, and that was to grab the kunai in Sarada's hand with her hand, stopping her from plunging it into her brother's neck and at the same time reaching for the ticker in her sensei's other hand.

Sarada stepped back and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hana stood there, stunned, did she really just stop Sarada Uchiha from killing her teammates?

It was until then that she noticed that there was something wrong.

 _Genjutsu!_

''Kai!'' she said as she formed the seal.

And then she was back in the training field, in the same spot she was in before the genjutsu, but Akihiko and Hotaru were unconscious on the ground.

''Hotaru! Akihiko!'' she screamed as she ran towards them, thrusting chakra in both of them to wake them up.

When they both woke up and looked around them, they let out a sigh of relief.

''Hana you aren't tied to a tree anymore?!'' Hotaru shouted, grabbing his sister by the shoulders.

Akihiko looked around him suspiciously already suspecting what Hana already figured out.

''She caught us in a genjutsu.'' Hana said, before Hotaru could ask.

''I did, I didn't expect you to be able to break out of it on your own Hana.'' Sarada said as she walked towards them.

They all stiffened.

''Relax the test is over.''

''Did we pass?'' Hotaru asked.

All three of them looked at her expectantly.

''Well in a normal battle situation you would have all been dead by that.''

All three genin lowered their heads defeatedly.

Hana was on the verge of crying, after all this work, afterall the exctiment she felt when she knew that the Sarada Uchiha would be her sensei and all the opportunities that would entail, it was all gone now.

Akihiko would be lying I he said he wasn't disappointed, sure he wasn't happy when he knew that Sarada is his sensei, but he was glad that their sensei was someone he could already trust, someone who understood him.

Hotaru had the loudest reaction out of the three.

''I want a rematch! And if we lose we we…'' he was lost for words, not knowing what to say to sway her decision.

''You'd go and repeat your last year at the academy.'' Sarada said, fully expecting them to refuse, but it seems she underestimated their foolishness.

Hotaru looked at his teammates, who were quiet for a moment before nodding.

''Then yeah! If we don't win we'll go back to the academy.'' He said confidently, already pulling a kunai.

The three genin braced themselves, expecting their sensei to attack them, or to tell them they were stupid and reckless, which is why they were so surprised when she smiled.

''I'd love to have a rematch against you guys, but if this was a real battle situation you would have been dead from the first second of the first round.''

''What do you mean by that?''

Sarada's earlier words echoed in Hana's ears

 _''In a normal battle situation you would have been all dead.''_

 _''_ Wait does that mean we passed?'' Hana asked her sensei.

''The genjutsu I put on you guys earlier had a purpose, it wasn't just so I could see your decision making abilities, it was so I could see how willing you are to sacrifice yourselves for your teammates.''

Hana had a kunai stuck in her hand, Hotaru created two shadow clones to untie Akihiko while the real him stabbed Sarada's hand and Akihiko threw an explosive kunai into Sarada's shoulder, making her drop the trigger and step away from Hana, who was close enough to him that the explosion would have caught him too if he didn't grab Hana and run as far as he could.

''Congratulations then I am officially your sensei.'' Sarada declared, a smile wide on her lips.

''We passed!'' the twins screamed as they jumped up and down.

Sarada walked closer to Akiihiko, who was clearly happy, but looked like something was eating up at him, and she had a feeling about what it was, so she leaned down to his height.

''You're father would have been proud.''

Akihiko was surprised for a second before he smiled a little.

''You really think so?''

''I do,'' it was no wonder to Sarada that Aki was surprised his father was a very reserved man, but she knew him very well, and she knew that he was the kind of father that would be proud of his son even if he was the last of his class if he tried his best,'' and Takira is proud of you too, she's probably a nervous wreck worrying about you right now.''

''Ahh, she would be.''

Sarada sensing that boy had some of the weight lifted off his shoulders pulled away from him, only to have Hotaru locking him in a headlock.

''Would it kill ya if you smiled from time to time Aki.''

''Hey!'' Sarada smiled at the two boys before turning towards Hana, noticing the bruises on her arms.

''Sorry about these, come here so I could heal them.''

''Okay.''

The girl ran to her side and sat beside her, and Sarada started healing her arms.

''Are you a medic nin Sensei?''

''Not exactly, I know medical ninjutsu, but I'm more of a fighter than a healer.''

''I see.''

There was silence between the two for a minute before the girl spoke again.

''Do you think you can teach me some techniques?'' she asked shyly, but her eyes were meeting Sarada's.

''Sure, but I can teach you just the basics, maybe if you're good enough, you can participate in the medic contest done in the hospital every year, it's a contest supervised by Shizune-san and my mother, the ones who pass get special training from them too.''

''Ahh, but it's in nine months, is that enough time?''

''It's enough if you're willing to put in the hard work, you up to it?'' Sarada asked, doing a final check-u on the girl's hands.

''I'm going to impress Sakura-sama and get into that program with your help Sarada sensei!''

''That's the spirit,'' she said as she helped the still tired girl up.

A loud noise took her attention, it was Hotaru's stomach growling.

The boy smiled sheepishly.

''Well then, let me treat you guys to celebratory ramen.''

 _Takira did mention she had a weird obsession with ramen that rivaled the seventh's._

At the mention of Takira he remembered Sarada's words, of how the women is probably a nervous wreck awaiting his return.

''You guys head out, I'll be right behind you.'' He said before running off.

''What's up with him?'' Hotaru asked.

''He'll be back, now let's go, there's someone that you guys were looking forward to meeting waiting for us at the ramen stand.

Hotaru and Hana exchanged looks before shrugging and following their sensei to the ramen stand.

.

.

.

''Hey pineapple head, could you please pass me the salt.''

 _How could someone be polite and rude at the same time,_ Boruto thought as he handed the salt over.

''Glad to amuse you Sarada.'' He growled at her, which made her giggle even more.

Hana pulled her brother's ear, scolding him while Boruto looked at the two.

''I like the girl better.''

''We all do.'' Aki said as he took a seat beside Hana and Sarada.

''Hey you're back, I was wondering where that smell came from.'' Hotaru said, which earned him another ear pull from his sister.

Sarada's eyes met Aki's, he seemed calmer and happier and she knew why.

He nodded, as if telling her he did what she expected him to do, and she smiled in response.

When the ramen arrived, the five engaged in a conversation that mostly involved bickering and teasing, when they were done they stood up and got ready to head out.

''So do you want to continue the night somewhere else?'' Boruto asked.

''I'm tired, I need to sleep.''

''Okay then we'll head to you apartment then.''

''Come on Bo, yesterday I didn't get any sleep because of you.''

''Yeah, like you weren't enjoying it.''

''I was, but I'll enjoy sleeping much more, and besides I can't afford to be late tomorrow morning, I have to meet the hokage.''

''Fine, fine we'll just sleep, I promise.''

Sarada raised her eyebrow and looked at him, he nodded as if to push on his promise.

''Fine.''

Suddenly Hotaru stopped in his tracks, turning his head slowly towards Sarada and Boruto.

''Wait, so the reason you were late today….?!'' The bow froze for a minute before speaking again, '' Ew, Ew, Ew…'' he said while making disgusted faces.

A moment later his sister caught on to his thought process which caused her to blush profusely.

And then Aki who was the most innocent of the three looked at them confusedly, asking what's wrong, which prompted Hotaru to whisper it into his ear.

''God, I could have spent my whole life without knowing that…!'' he said, his face turning pink.

Sarada and Boruto were frozen in place, the former blushing profusely while the later found the ground suddenly very interesting.

 _The seventh was right, this will be an interesting experience._


	5. Chapter 5: A mission gone wrong

**Beta-read by ibloo**

The Uchiha were cursed, and no, she wasn't referring to _that_ curse.

They were cursed with missions that were supposed to be easy, but end up being A ranked missions, at the very least. First it was Obito's team, then her father's team, then her team, and now the team she leads.

She took a glance at the genin behind her, making sure they are safe before taking a look around the clearing they were camping in before she sensed _his_ presence.

The three genin stared at the man standing in front of their sensei, he was a tall black skinned man with wide shoulders and a burly figure. He was far away from them, but he still invoked fear in their beings.

''Protect Tsaubaki-san, I'll handle this guy.'' Sarada said, calm and collected, as she pulled her sword from it's holster, glaring at the man standing before her.

''Got it.'' the three genin said as they rushed towards their client, who hired them to protect him and his carriage.

''Who is that guy?'' Hana asked, pulling a kunai out and putting her guard up.

''I don't know, but he seems dangerous…'' Akihiko answered.

''Who cares, we're about to see one the strongest people in the shinobi world kick some ass!'' Hotaru exclaimed rather loudly, earning the attention of their blonde haired opponent.

''You should teach your students some manners.'' he said, voice gruff and menacing.

''What do you want?'' Sarada asked, attempting, although her experience told her it was futile, to resolve this without a fight.

''I heard rumors,'' he said walking closer to her,'' that Konoha's Crimson Falcon has gone soft. He smirked. "Taken a genin team, went from Anbu captain to ushering around three brats. What happened?''

Sarada didn't move an inch as her enemy approached. ''You know things change, you should know all about that Ksuzu.''

''I do, that's why I'm after that man behind you,'' he said, gesturing with his kunai towards Tsubaki.

The three genin moved closer to him.

''You think that if you took down Kara, my rebellion would stop moving?''

''I thought you wisened up,'' Sarada said, activating her sharingan, having already resigned to the fact that this will not end peacefully.

''If your definition of wising up is being a coward and a slave to peace like you, then I didn't and I hope I don't.''

He pulled his double edged axe from his back, holding it in front of him, inches from Sarada's face.

''And to think that you were once going to be the Raikage…''

Ksuzu's eyes gleamed with anger before he swung his sword towards his former friend, who blocked it with her sword.

''Lightning release!'' after forming he screamed as lightning covered the axe in his hand.

It rebounded off the axe, as Sarada did the same technique.

Ksuzu let out a rough chuckle, it sounded ungenuine, as if he was mocking her.

''I almost forgot that you were known as the second coming of the copy ninja before the Crimson Falcon took over, you were quite merciless weren't you?''

Sarada charged at him, the chidori her father passed on to her running through her sword as it clashed with his axe, sharingan blazing, searching for weak points.

''Still am,'' she said, voice low and menacing. A voice the three genin weren't used to.

''Water release: Water shot,'' she said before water came out from her unclenched hand as it clashed with Ksuzu's axe, effectively transmitting the electricity from his axe to his whole body.

''Wow she did it!'' Hotaru exclaimed.

''Something's wrong…'' Akihiko said, looking around him worriedly, noticing that Sarada was still tense as Ksuzu's body burned in front of her, suddenly she turned around, aiming a punch at something he couldn't her fist connected with something, something hard as it released a hard thud.

She straightened up looking around her once more, tossing an eye towards the three genin every couple of seconds. _He was always known for his speed and steel release, a dangerous combination with lightning._

''Say, why don't you show me the thing that made you be known as the Crimson Falcon?'' The sound was vibrating from all around her, he was so fast the sharingan could barely catch of flash of his place.

 _He's spinning circles around me._ ''You haven't shown me that I need it,'' she said, remembering her father's advice a few years back.

'' _Kiri nin have a temper problem, work on that when you're facing one.''_ ''

''Bah, I always thought the so called King of Birds was cocky.'' The former Kumo shinobi said.

''He might be cocky, but you can't deny that he's a good hunter,' she said, before raising her fist and slamming it on the ground, causing huge cracks to form. The fissures and cracks on the ground made it hard to run at high speeds.

Her sharingan picked it up. He stopped before he fell in a pit formed by her punch. She used the opening to her advantage. She charged at him with her sword, aiming at his head.

But he grabbed it with his hand at the last second, having abandoned his axe for speed. Sarada kicked him in the stomach and tried to pull her sword free from his pulled forcefully, and landed a punch on her chest. It knocked her breath out, and caught her by surprise. He then kicked her to the ground.

''This will hurt in the morning,'' he said, as he looked at the cut on his hand.

Sarada was on the ground, splayed out, but disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''There won't be another morning for you,'' she said behind him, holding a kunai to his neck.

''Wha-!''

''Now tell me, why are you targeting Tsubaki-san?'' she asked, as she clutched the kunai closer to his throat.

''Why should I tell you?''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''I'm dead either way. Aren't I a threat to your so called peace?''

Sarada didn't answer, , she just tightened her hold on her sword, willing herself to do this.

 _I have to do this, for the sake of peace._

''But let's not forget you were one too, a few years ago…''

''Answer the question.,' she growls..

''Have I struck a nerve?''

She didn't answer, drawing blood from his throat instead, giving him a fair warning.

''Sarada-sensei!'' Aki screamed catching her attention and making her hyper aware to her surroundings, and it was then she noticed an axe being swung behind her.

She jumped up quickly, expecting the Axe to hit the real Ksuzu's head, but bolted, towards Tsubaki and the three genin.

Sarada landed-running as fast as she could towards them. She avoiding the Ksuzu clone following her, but she could not escape the dread that filled her.

 _No,no, no, not again!_ Sarada thought as memories of her fallen comrades flashed in her eyes.

''Hana!'' Both Akihiko and Hotaru shouted, expecting their foe to clash against Hana, but that didn't happen as sounds of shots was heard from above them.

Ksuzu dodged the fire blasts that came from Tsubaki's hands, which slowed him down. It gave Akihiko enough time to make an earth barrier around them.

Ksuzu was about to cut through the barrier when a punch landed on his abdomen, throwing him away.

 _Chidori infused_ , he thought after feeling a burn that's caused by lightning.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was black flames, encompassing every inch around him, preventing him from running away.

'' **Shannarodah**!''

That was all he heard before he saw a glowing fist rushing towards him from upwards.

Akihiko's earth barrier broke off from the force of the impact. When it broke off, they were met with the scene of their sensei sitting in a pit surrounded by black flames. Electricity was surging around her red eyes were blazing by something that definitely wasn't your typical sharingan.

She was standing in front of Ksuzu, who was on all four limbs, burned from head to toe, coughing up blood and barely breathing.

 _He ran through the barrier and sealed the flames that caught to him,_ she thought. She looked at the sealing scroll he was clutching. _But he didn't escape the brunt of the impact._

''You were always quite stubborn,'' Sarada muttered, picking up her sword from the ground and getting closer to him.

'' _Were_?'' he asked between coughs.

''Past tense,'' she said,leaning down and positioning the sword on his throat.

''I did hear this was your favorite way of killing…''

''Any last words?''

''Yeah, we'll meet again Crimson Falcon…''

Just as Sarada was about to plunge her sword in his neck he formed a hand sign.

''Substitute explosion!''

 _Shit!_ Sarada thought as she rushed back to her genin. A bright red ribcage forming around her, and encompassing the three genin, and Tsubaki.

Hotaru closed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't keep them open because of blinding light.

When he opened them, he saw they were surrounded by red chakra. Sarada was standing in the middle, glaring daggers at Tsubaki with blazing red eyes, which didn't look like a sharingan.

The red chakra faded before Sarada jumped from where they were into the pit.

 _Into the pit…?!_ It was until then that Hotaru noticed that they were standing on a patch of earth in the middle of a pit.

''Wow…'' he muttered.

''So this is the power of the Uchiha clan…'' Tsubaki said, standing up and dusting himself off, before removing the device he used to shoot fireballs at the enemy from his arm and placing it back in his backpack.

''Are you all okay?'' Hana asked. Hotaru and Tsubaki nodded, but Akihiko didn't respond, too busy looking at his sensei. She was walking around the field, as if searching for something. Six tomos in each of her red eye was spinning, working on something Akihiko didn't know about.

Takira _did_ tell him that Sarada was no ordinary shinobi, that she was exceptional in every field, but he never attributed the words merciless and killer to his kind and light hearted sensei.

'' _The Crimson Falcon huh…''_

Sarada continued looking for signs-signs only her eyes could catch. Signs that told her if anything else could have happened and that could lead her to him.

But it was futile.

She deactivated her sharinganbefore a hiss tore through her throat, her hand moved to her side to lay on her ribs, which were broken.

 _Goddamit…_ This turned serious far too quickly for her liking _._


	6. The Crimson Falcon

**Beta-read by iBloo**

''Should we tell her that her leg is bleeding?'' Hana asked while running behind her teammates, creating a threeway guard on Tsubaki.

''If you wanna risk getting your head bit off go ahead.'' Hotaru said, keeping his eyes on the running figure in front of them.

Sarada was running so fast they could barely see her back.

Akihiko would have thought she had forgotten them if she didn't check over her shoulder every few seconds to check on them.

''Your sensei sure is fast. It's a good thing I still trained for running and tree hopping when I retired,'' Tsubaki said, seeming unaffected by the attack that happened earlier.

"You were a ninja?'' Hotaru asked him, trying to ease the tension in the air.

''Yeah but I retired when I was sixteen. I found science much more interesting.''

''I see.'' Hotaru nodded. He was about to say something else when Tsubaki spoke.

''It looks like we arrived at the village.''

It was then that the three genin noticed that the greenery from the forest was thinning, and slowly being replaced by tall, lit buildings.

Hana crashed into Akihiko's back, thanks to his sudden stop, she looked ahead of him to see that Sarada has stopped too.

''You guys need a break,'' she stated, finally noticing their ragged breaths and trembling shoulders.

Hotaru collapsed on a bench close to him, while Akihiko sat with a little more finesse next to him.

''So what's your plan, captain?'' Tsubaki asked, not knowing the full weight of calling her captain, afterall, very few people did.

''After you rest a bit, we're heading to the police station and then we'll know what to do with Tsubaki from now on,'' she said hurriedly before reaching into her pack and pulling out a water bottle.

She threw it to Hotaru who seemed the most exhausted. He caught it with ease, and gladly received it.

''I don't have another one, so you have share it,'' she said, as she walked over to Tsubaki.

''You have any plans, charts, or anything of the sort on you?'' Sarada asked, staring at him right in the eye, as if daring him to lie. She had little trust in tech users such as him ever since the chunin exams.

''I have nothing that has any relation to my discoverings,' he answered. Sarada didn't say anything after, she simply just walked away from him.

''You going to tell us what happened?'' Akihiko asked, standing up to face his sensei.

Sarada looked at him for a second, his commanding tone and sharp eyes reminded her of somebody.

 _Cut the crap Uchiha and tell me what the fuck happened!_

She remembers it like it happened yesterday, even if it happened almost five years ago, when the incident that earned her title happened. It was Akihiko's father, Second in Command in ANBU, who interrogated her when she was a new recruit.

Sarada took a deep breath. ''I'll tell you everything when we're in a private place, now come on.'' She said, turning her back away from them and running off with their client close on her tail.

Akihiko growled at her dismissive was about to ask again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Hey. Trust her. She might not be the most open person in the world, but she's got our backs.'' Hana whispered in his ear before she rushed after their sensei, not waiting to hear a reply from him.

''Please let the police station be close,'' Hotaru said, as he ran after Hana. After a second, Akihiko followed.

.

.

.

After five minutes they arrived at the police station. They entered into the general room where police officers were seen running back and forth.

''You guys wait here.'' she said, pulling Tsubaki with her towards an office that had a name plate on it's door: '' _Police General.'''_

''Hey excuse me young lady but where are you goin-?'' the woman's words got stuck in her throat after Sarada showed her something she pulled from her pocket. It looked like some kind of badge, with it's golden center and black exterior.

''Go right in,'' the woman said, rushing in front of Sarada to notify the general of her presence.

''Did you see that? She shut her up with a piece of metal!'' Hotaru said loudly, earning a glare from the women and men doing their business.

''Hotaru!'' Hana said, glaring at her brother.

''That wasn't just a piece of metal, that was the top anbu troop captain badge.'' Akihiko said.

''But isn't she retired?'' Hana asked.

''She is, but those type of badges stay with the agent, as a reminder of their the duties the did for the village, and is confiscated only in case of defiance. Besides, there are only two people who have that badge, it's her and Boruto Uzumaki.''

''And how do you know all that?'' Hotaru asked, finally regaining his breath from the wild run they did.

Akihiko hesitated before he remembered Sarada's words. '' _You should trust your teammates Aki, believe me when I say that it will spare you a lot of trouble if you do._

He reached into his holster and pulled out a golden badge with a black exterior, it was similar to Sarada's except it had two red Konoha symbols on top of the golden plate, signifying that the holder of this is second in command.

''When my father passed away, they gave this to my step mother, who gave it to me as a reminder of him,'' he confessed, showing the badge to his teammates.

''Ahh.'' Hotaru didn't push it, he was trying to be more considerate, trying to stop being the bully he was all through academy.

''Do you know why she is called the Crimson Falcon?'' Hana asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

''I don't know about that, this is the first time I hear of it, '' Akihiko replied

''Do you guys wanna find out ?'' Hotaru asked.

''An how to intend to do that? I doubt she'd tell us,'' Hana said.

They were lucky to have Sarada as a sensei. She was strong, understanding, kind, and gentle. She was cruel when she needed to be, but she was such an enigma. All they know about her is that she was an ANBU agent, third in command, and that she's the hokage's apprentice. Not to mention the reason for Kara's downfall.

''Well you saw how that woman acted when Sarada-sensei showed her the badge. Why don't we do like what she did, but with Aki's badge? And maybe we'll get a bingo book or something like that?''

''That's stupid Hotaru! We're just kids they'll catch us quickly.'' Hana said.

''Well…'' her brother trailed off, thinking of a solution.

''How about we go talk to her now, and tell the women at the desk that she told us to get something for her, we'll show her my father's badge, and we'll henge it so the second konoha symbol won't be visible so it will look identical to Sarada sensei's,'' Akihiko proposed, earning a disbelieving look from Hana and a proud look from Hotaru.

''You finally came through!'' Hotaru almost screamed if it weren't for his teammates shushing him.

''Hana?'' Akihiko said, turning towards Hana. She thought for a second before slumping her shoulders and sighting.

''Sure, but I'm not going in there,' she said, gesturing towards the office door her sensei and client disappeared behind.

''That's right, who's going to intervene whatever their doing in there?'' Hotaru said.

''Don't look at me,'' Akihiko said as he took a step woman knew him like the back of her hand, having known him since he was seven years old.

''And she'll suspect me… then that leaves Hana.'' Hotaru said.

''I already said no guys!'' Hana exclaimed.

''But please! She'll suspect me, and Akihiko can't cause she knows when he's up to something.''

Hana thought for a second before nodding her head.

''Yes! You're the best sister in the world Hana!'' Her brother cheered.

''Don't look so pleased, you'll be doing my chores for a month., she teased. '

''Quit it guys!" Akihiko snapped, "Now, what are going to tell her? You can't just walk into the office and tell her something ridiculous.''

'' , leave that to me,' Hana said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

 _Like brother like sister_ , Akihiko thought.

.

.

.

Akihiko and Hotaru waited patiently for Hana, who entered the office a couple of minutes ago.

When she finally returned, both boys stood up. She nodded for them to follow her, and at that moment they knew that their plan succeeded.

She pulled out the badge Aki henged earlier before he gave to her and showed it to the woman at the desk.

''Excuse me ma'am," Hana started. "Sarada-sensei told us to request from you a criminal bingo book.''

The woman looked at the badge for a second, then at them, then back at the badge before raising up from her seat and grabbing a book from a shelf behind her.

''This is a copy of the latest version. Confiscated from a an A-ranked missing-nin we caught a week ago,' the lady replied.'

Hana nodded before thanking the woman and turning around and heading towards the door.

''Where you going?'' Akihiko asked.

''I asked her if we could go grab a bite to eat since Hotaru is too dizzy to walk properly from our latest sprint.''

''Ahh.''

''Say, what was she doing in their?'' Hotaru asked, a smile on his face glad that their plan worked. _How's that for teamwork!_

''She was talking with somebody on the phone I don't know who, the chief was also typing something that looked like a notice, while Tsubaki just sat there.''

''Hmm."Akihiko had a bad feeling about this.

''We're here!'' Hotaru screamed before he ran towards the first restaurant he saw, but Hana grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

''Sensei told me to go into an inn and order food there, and to stay there until she comes back.''

''But-''

''She's right Hatoru. That way we'll have some privacy too,''Akihiko said, which earned him a smile from Hana.

He felt his face heat up for some reason. _It was a really hot day…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

''You satisfied now, Hotaru?'' Hana asked her brother, who was now seated on a table that had all kinds of food on it.

''Yep! Now open the book,'' he said, already stuffing his mouth with food.

Hana looked at him disgusted for a second before reaching into her sack and pulling the book out.

''Why didn't we get her records? Wouldn't that be more informative?'' Hotaru asked.

''Why would she ask for her own records idiot?'' Hana said as she put the book in the middle between them.

Hana opened the book to the first page, to be met with picture of the seventh hokage's face, under it was his known abilities and people he was famous for defeating.

'' A bounty of 5,500,000,000 yen on the hokage's head?!'' Hotaru exclaimed, his eyes bulging out at the ridiculously high number.

Hana moved the page so they were met by two new photos, on the second page it was a picture of Sasuke "The Hokage's Shadow'' Uchiha, with all his known abilities and people he defeated, with the same bounty as the seventh's, on the page next to his there's a picture of Sakura "Iron fist" Uchiha, with all her achievements and abilities, which Hana read carefully curious about what her role model was truly capable off, she held a bounty of 4,000,000,000 ryo.

''If somebody got all three of the legendary sannin he'd be the richest guy on earth!'' Hotaru exclaimed, rice bites flying from his mouth.

Hana, who was used to this behaviour merely sighted before flipping the page, and it was then that they found what they were looking for.

Their eyes landed on a picture of their sensei. She was younger when the picture was taken and her hair was shorter. Those were the only physical differences but Hana could see that her sensei changed a lot from the time of that picture, but she couldn't pinpoint how.

Above the picture it read Sarada ''The Crimson Falcon'' Uchiha

''Let's read the achievements first,' Hotaru said.

''A diplomat of Konoha and an authority holder in the time of the hokage's disappearance Responsible of the death of Kashin Koji, and many of Kara's outers. Was third in command of Anbu after four years of servitude. Responsible for the Kiri Outer Massacre, which took the lives of five hundred of Kara's outers and hired missing-nin, an event which alongside her hunting record of missing-nin earned her the nickname ''The Crimson Falcon''

Sarada Uchiha is considered a candidate for the position of eight hokage of Konohagakure.

Notable kills:

Kashin Koji (Kara inner)

Matsumoto Saruto (S-ranked Kiri missing nin)

Shota Garu (Kara outer, responsible for the Konoha invasion)

Ma-

Akihiko's reading was interrupted when Hana quickly closed the book and returned it into her sack. ''She's back!'' she hissed at them.

Akihiko was too engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't hear the door open.

''When I said get whatever you liked I didn't mean this much Hana,' Sarada said, removing her sword from her waist and setting it aside.

''Well that's cause Hotaru was super hungry and wouldn't stop nagging until we got almost everything on the menu.''

Sarada only smiled at Hana's complaint before patting Hotaru on the head. ''He deserves it. You honestly go me worried over there. We gotta work on your stamina when we get home.

Hotaru only nodded, mouth too full to say anything.

Hana reached under the table and pulled out a black tea cake and some anmitsu. ''These are for you, as a thank you for protecting us against that guy,'' she said, thursting the food towards their sensei, who was surprised by the gesture.

''Ahh thanks Hana…''

''About that guy,'' Akihiko intervened, his patient wearing thin.

''Ahh yes, you still hanging on to that?''

Akihiko was about to retort when he noticed something.

''Where's Tsubaki?''

Sarada scoffed, ''Some protectors you are, He's in another room with police force guarding him, since it's not our jurisdiction to protect him here.'' Sarada moved a certain way which made her wince. She almost forgot that her ribs were broken.

''You're hurt!'' Hana shouted as she moved towards the woman, who leaned on her for support.

''Yeah, I guess I ignored my injuries for too long, want to get some practice now?'' Sarada asked while being dragged by Hana to another room, where she can heal her without Hotaru trying to sneak a peek and rushing them so they can talk about Ksuzu.

''Easy there Hana…'' Sarada said after a particularly sharp jolt of pain shot through her spine.

''Nobody told you to wait until now to get healed sensei.''

''You're sounding more like a true medic everyday,' Sarada said. Her tone was laced with endearment, and a slight hint of annoyance.

.

.

.

The two boys sat in silence, Hotaru was loudly munching at his food while Akihiko thought about what they just discovered.

 _The Crimson Falcon? What does that even mean? And where has he heard it before?And what is the Kiri outer massacre?how come he's never heard of those things before? And did she really kill-_

''The nickname is kinda cool, the _Crimson Falcon,_ she was a hunter nin, so Falcon makes sense,'' Hotaru said before taking another bite of the onigiri in his hand.

Akihiko was surprised he didn't figure that out, he almost forgot that Hotaru was third in class, and the only reason he wasn't second, beating him, was because of his poor stamina.

 _Hunter? The falcon hunts…_

Akihiko finally remembered where he heard the name before, it was three years ago when his father was talking to his step mother.

'' _That Falcon's hunts are so damn bloody, there are quicker ways to kill than slashing the throat.'''_

''Crimson means blood,'' Akihiko said.

''Blood? How did you come to that conclusion?''

''Some years ago I heard my father say something a about the Falcon being bloody with their kills, killing by slashing the throat, and remember how sensei had Ksuzu during the two instances she was going to kill him?''

''A sword or Kunai to his throat,'' Hotaru said, chopstick freezing over the rice bowl.

''So her nickname basically means the bloody hunter?'' Hotaru asked, surprised to find out that his sensei could ever be known as such.

Akihiko only nodded

 _Just what is her story?_ Akihiko thought., tightening his hold on his father's badge.

.

.

.

Five minutes later, Hana and Sarada joined them at the table.

Hotaru pushed a plate filled with an assortment of food towards Sarada. ''Here sensei, I made extra sure not a single tomato is in in their too.'' he declared proudly.

''Thanks Hotaru.'' Sarada felt eyes on her, she looked up from her plate to see Akihiko staring at her. She sighed and put her chopsticks down.

''The guy that attacked us was a former Kiri nin, his name is Ksuzu Hagane, he comes from a clan famous for their steel release. He was a Raikage candidate up until the end of Kara, when he was disqualified of his position because of his insistence on uniting the world into one country and ruling it as a dictator. When that happened, he formed a rebellion to overthrow the shinobi of all the countries. And coming from my talk with my father earlier, I found out that the rebellion's main objective before it was mostly to destroy the alliance. They wanted to garner enough ninja scientifique weapons, so they can even overpower the Kages,'' she said, saying everything that they needed to know.

''You seemed to know him from before Sarada-sensei, is that right?'' Hana asked.

''I did, you see all the main kage candidates were required to have at least a camaraderie between them, and that's how I met him.''

''And what did he mean by betrayal?'' Akihiko asked, clearly remembering Ksuzu's words to Sarada when she had him at her mercy.

''I see no reason for you to know that,'' Sarada said, voice stoic and devoid of emotion.

''Our enemy seemed intent on fighting you, even neglecting the chance to take Tsubaki-san so he can fight you, so it is something we need to know,'' Akihiko responded. He did not let the woman's stoic demeanor frighten him from saying what he thought.

''You know what you need to know for the success the mission Akihiko,'' Sarada said looking him straight in the eye, daring him to speak up again before a lopsided grin formed on her face. But it held no joy as it only brought fear into his being.

''Know your limits Akihiko. You of all people should know that. Especially after your recent stunt at the police station.''

The three genin gulped as Sarada raised an eyebrow.

 _Did they really think I wouldn't notice?_ Sarada said before taking a deep breath.

''Listen guys, this mission has turned from a C rank to at least an A rank and you are faced with two options, you either withdraw from this mission and go back to the village, or you stay with me and we continue our mission of delivering Tsubaki-san to Kumo as Amegakure. It's your choice and you are held responsible for it.''

''Aren't you supposed to decide for us?'' Hotaru asked, remembering Aburame sensei explaining the role of the jonin sensei.

''I am, but the Seventh Hokage asked me to ask you this question, to which I told was futile since I already knew their answer.''

The three genin looked at each other, contemplating the choice they were put against, but in the end, they weren't cowards, and they all had a reckless streak, so they all nodded.

''We're going to kick Ksuzu's ass!'' Hotaru declared rising from his seat and standing up in a confident posture.

Sarada's lips turned upwards in a smile. ''As expected,'' she said. 'hen we continue our mission tomorrow morning.''


	7. Glimpses of the past : part 1

**Beta-read by ibloo**

(This takes place about three years behinf the main events of the fic, so Sarada's about 18 here)

Sarada took a deep breath, focusing on her breathing so her mind wouldn't wander to other places. Places she was unfamiliar with, places she never has been to before, places that she didn't understand, and quite frankly, places she was afraid of discovering.

''Hey, you okay Sar?'' the cause of her delima said as she sat next to her under the tree branch. ''Your face is red, here.'' she said, offering her a water bottle.

Sarada looked to her side, to see tall blonde haired woman, still in her training clothes, extending her hand towards her.

Sarada nodded before reaching towards the bottle, mumbling a small thank you as she opened it and took a gulp.

''Good job on our latest mission, I heard that a you're going to become troop captain after I get promoted to third in command, that's like the fastest promotion in the last fifteen years Sar, or should I say Crimson Falcon?'' She asked, a teasing edge to her voice.

Sarada raised her eyes from the ground hesitantly, giving the older woman a small smile, trying to show that she's happy, but she wasn't, she really wasn't, cause ever since she joined anbu, she felt like an overwhelming weight was placed on her shoulders, a weight that is increasing as Kara's becoming a more serious threat and as she dug deeper and deeper into Konoha's history, revealing the crimes they covered up.

And her eyes only added to the weight. She looked at her hands for a second, she's been wearing gloves near constantly now, in an attempt to keep the image of her bloody hands away from her mind. One thousand and two hundred kills in the two years she joined anbu.

 _At least I got what I intended to get from this_ , Sarada thought, before her mind wandered to what she has learned about her father and the crimes he did for the sake of revenge, crimes he refused to tell her about, saying she's not ready to hear it. _Maybe he was right_ , she thought solemnly.

''I see, then Sar it is.'' Takura said as she sat closer to the raven haired girl, she took a look at her gloved hand before speaking again.

''It will never go if you keep it hidden,'' she said, reaching for her hand and removing the leather glove, she then grabbed her hand and raised it to Sarada's eye level.

''See, it's clean, you just have to get used to seeing it.'' Takura said, resting her arm on Sarada's bent knee, hand still holding the eighteen year old's hand. Sarada nodded, taking a deep breath.

''You're right, I should get used to it.''Sarada said, voice raspy, it just occurred to her that she hasn't spoken since yesterday evening, since she had a fight with her mother about her anbu status, about it is turning her into a cruel and cold person, Sarada didn't see it as such, she saw it as an experience that made her understand the dark spaces of life. But as the days passed, as Sakura kept seeing Sarada come home with bloodied clothes, her worry only increased.

A smile came to Takura's lips suddenly as she spotted a certain blond haired man.

''What I don't know is, how come you've got a handsome boy toy like that and you're sitting here under a tree meditating or whatever.'' she whispered in her ear.

Little did she know that Sarada was actually there to watch the Takira train.

''He's not my boy toy, he's my friend.'' Sarada said, dismissing it immediately, while looking at the dimples that appeared on Takira's face when she smiled.

''Yeah sure, continue to pretend you don't have a thing for blondes.''

Boruto waved at Sarada, calling for her.

The raven haired girl got up from her seat next to Takira,who was still holding her hand.

''I'm not going to deny that,'' Sarada said, taking a quick look at Takira's blonde hair,'' see you later Takira.'' Sarada said to the blond woman before separating her hand from hers and running towards her teammate, without noticing the faint blush that appeared on Takira's cheeks.

.

.

.

''Good job guys.'' Shu said, walking into their troop room.

The anbu troop members all stood up from their seats, taking the standard shinobi pose of respect at the entrance of the third in command of anbu, soon to be second alongside another anbu captain.

''Thank you sir.'' Takira , who was the current troop leader spoke.

Shu only nodded before exiting. The anbu members all relaxed as he left.

''Jeez Takira, how are you going to work with him when you're promoted?'' Sashio, who was Sarada's teammate said as he stared at Takira with his piercing green eyes.

He looked kind of scary with his height, pitch black hair and menacing green eyes, but he was actually the silliest person in the room.

''Hell if I know, I'll probably turn into a brick wall if I hang around him too much.'' Takira answered as she took off her anbu gear.

The Anbu members of troop 29 all took off their anbu attire off before they left, leaving Sarada and Takira alone in the dressing room.

Sarada was trying not to look at Takira undressing, trying being the key word here. _What am I a twelve year old boy?!_ She thought as she started undressing herself before she suddenly remembered that she promised her little brother, Saboro, to train today.

She looked at her pocket watch, which she kept in her locker, it was already 9, by the time she'll get home, Saboro would probably be asleep. ''Goddamn it'' she said, voice barely hearable, but Takira heard.

''What's wrong?'' she asked as she fixed her sword to her waist.

''Nothing, It's just that my dad is going to bite my head off for not training my brother when I promised I would.''

''I see, you were on a mission, it's not like you wanted to not train him.''

Sarada shut the door to her locker, with a little more force than necessary.

''It was a voluntary hunting mission Takira, and I suspect he and seventh are keeping track of my missions.''

Konoha anbu was separated into two branches, a branch that operated under the seventh and his advisor, taking direct orders from them and a branch under Sai yamanaka, the branch she was in, its main goal is hunting is hunting missing nin, and the members of this branch have missions that the hokage doesn't have a say in unless he spoke with the anbu general beforehand.

''Then why did you take it?'' Takira asked, walking closer to the raven haired woman, looking her straight in the eyes.

''I don't know'' Sarada answered.

She honestly didn't know, a part of her didn't want to know, to have to face the fact that she might enjoy hunting missing-nin more than spending time with her family.

She loved her family, she would do anything for them, but these days, it's getting suffocating to spend time with them, with her mother always questioning her, her father throwing suspicious glances at her everytime she says she has to got out, and her brother, who was the purest person Sarada ever knew, constantly asking her if she's okay, and telling her things, that he probably thought didn't mean a thing, but meant the world to his sister.

 _It's bad to continue doing something that hurts you Sara-neechan._

That was three months ago, it has been three months since she sat down and had a talk with her brother. Her relationship with her parents was much worse, especially with her father, because of the things she read, heard, _saw_ of his past actions, things that made it impossible to look at him as just papa anymore, as for his side, she's been doing the one thing he fears, and that's pulling away from the people he knows care about her, even ignoring them at times, in favor of going on hunting missions.

''It's alright, take it easy on the missions a little, you already ranked up, so rest a bit.'' Takira said.

Sarada nodded, gaze on the ground, which prompted Takira to put her hand on her chin and raise Sarada's head up so her eyes were meeting hers.

''It's going to be okay.''

Sarada actually believed those words for some minutes, that is until she arrived home.

.

.

.

''Papa!'' she screeched, covering her eyes with her arms before a whimper tore through her throat.

She heard the sound of a steel meeting the grass, she knew he dropped his sword, she knew he would never hurt her , she knew that this was just to prove a point, but she just couldn't stop the terror that build up in her chest.

''Please stop, please please…'' she begged as whimpers racked through her body.

She heard rapid footsteps from inside the house, she couldn't focus on who's it was, too busy focusing on controlling her eyes.

''Sarada!'' Sakura shouted as she skidded to a halt next to her, still in her doctor's coat.

Sarada felt her mother's hands on her arms, on her face, in her hair while she called out her name.

''Sarada…''

She heard her father call out her name as Sakura managed to pry her arms off of her eyes, to be met by black eyes full of terror.

But what she saw only made it worse, as it wasn't only the image of her father holding his sword at her back when she was eleven and it wasn't just the image of her father holding his sword to the seventh neck in her mind she saw, she saw something much worse.

As she saw her father's hand resting on her mother's back, she recalled the image that disturbed her the most as the sounds of chirping birds filled her ears, an image of her father with a chidori aiming at her mother's back.

Her breathing quickened, she could feel her heart pump against her ribcage, shoulders shaking, chest heaving, arms trying to get away from her mother's grip.

''Sarada you're safe, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…''

Sarada remembered Takira's words from earlier. _It's going to be okay._

''No it's not!'' she screamed at her mother, who's eyes widened and hands froze, the same thing happened to Sasuke.

She thought for a second that it was because of her outburst, because they didn't expect her to say that, but it was then that she noticed that she was seeing in red, not just in red, but she could see doors, the doors that led to other dimensions, other times, other possibilities and sometimes an entirely different world.

''Magekyou…'' Sasuke muttered, staring directly at Sarada's eyes.

She didn't want them to know, didn't want to explain how she got it, what she felt when she got, it was almost two years ago.

Sakura reached out again, attempting to comfort her daughter, but it seems to have only aggravated her even more as she crawled backwards, away from them until she hit the tree that was standing at the corner of their house yard.

''Please… leave me alone.'' Sarada pleaded, regaining some self control back. But her voice was still horror stricken, her figure was still shaking, albeit less violently, and her eyes, where six tomoes swam in a sea of deep red, didn't have the usual spark of courage, instead they were filled with fear.

Sarada leaned her head against the tree, trying to take a deep breath, to control herself, trying not to break down. But it seems her attempts were futile as her fingers started shaking again and he sharingan wouldn't turn off.

''Sarada let me help you stop this…'' Sakura said, but this time not reaching for her daughter, afraid to scare her away.

''I'm anbu captain for fucks sake!'' she shouted, before standing up.

Her parents stood up with her.

Sarada extended her hand towards them, pushing them away.

''Please, please, please I can't...just let me go…'' she said, hand clutching at her jacket.

''Just don't go out of the village.'' Sakura said, giving up all her attempts of persuading her into staying.

Sarada nodded before running away as fast as she could.

.

.

.

Her legs finally failed her at the training grounds, as he forehead met the tree she had a habit sitting under.

Her legs led her here after she didn't find a place to go to.

Usually she would go to Boruto in these situations, but they have been drifting apart lately, because of her missions and him always taking her parent's side in everything lately. Besides, he wouldn't understand this.

Mitsuki wasn't in the village, he was with his father training, and even if he was, he wasn't really the right person for her in the moment.

The seventh was out of the question, he would probably force Sai to pull her out of anbu if he sees her like this.

 _Not that he hasn't tried before… but this time if it was on emotional stability, it might work in convincing him to pull me out._ Her fingernails sunk into the tree bark she was clutching. She tried everything, from the calming methods her mother taught her when she became a genin to the methods she was taught in anbu, but it didn't work, none of it worked.

Just as she was about to calm down, she spotted death around her, and the smell of blood filled her nostrils. Who would have known that this training field was previously a war zone during the third shinobi world war? _Motherfuckin' eyes…_ She thought. She closed her eyes and leaned her head fully on the tree, attempting for the tenth time that night to steady her breathing. She was thinking of going to the hospital, and asking a medic to close off her chakra pathways around her eyes, but her mother will hear about it immediately.

''Sar... is that you?'' she heard a voice from the distance, and she immediately knew who it belonged to.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ She thought.

Takira was her anbu captain, soon third in command, if she catches her breaking down, she could tell the anbu general or second in command that she doesn't have the emotional stability required.

So she tried her best to get a grip. ''Yeah it's me.'' Sarada said, trying her best to steady her voice.

''What are you doing here in the middle of night? It's a little late for training don't you think?'' Takira said walking closer to Sarada, who was still leaning against the tree.

''Is something wrong?'' she said after taking one look at Sarada's activated sharingan.

''No, my eyes...just get stuck like this sometimes.''Sarada said, her gaze on the ground, turning her face away from the older women.

''I see.''

''What are you doing here?'' Sarada asked, trying her best to divert the subject from herself.

''I had a meeting with the anbu general regarding my new position, how about you?''

''Just wanted some air.''

''A little far from home to be getting some air.'' Takira said, taking a seat beside Sarada.

''Yeah…''

Nothing was heard for a few minutes except Sarada's ragged breathing. Sarada moved her head to take a look at Takira, to see if she was suspicious of her.

She found that Takira was staring at her. Takira held her gaze, silently asking her if she's okay. ''I guess it didn't go well with your father.''

Sarada shook her head, the image of her father attacking her still clear in her head.

''You know I'm here if you need a shoulder right?''

It just dawned on Sarada that she was afraid that the one person that understood her at this moment, that the one person that knew what had happened to get to this place, would rat her out, when Takira has proven to care more about her teammates than about the rules.

 _This isn't root, we care about the lives of ou teammates, they are allowed to have emotions and we are obliged to respect them at all times._ Those were the anbu general's words, Sai Yamanaka, and she seems to have forgotten that Takira abids to what he just said.

 _She was the only one that defended me during the Ame incident too…,_ At that finaal thought, she decided to tell Takira what was wrong.

''When I got home, he was waiting for me at the door, he just told me to go to the yard, when we got there he pulled out his sword and started attacking me...and I couldn't keep up…''

Sarada said as she raised her hand to her hair, gripping it, trying to use the pain as an anchor to reality.

''Did he tell you why he did that?'' Takira asked, reaching for Sarada's hand.

''He didn't, but I'm sure it was just to prove a point, he said that if I wanted to stay as anbu, that that didn't mean that I should betray the trust of the people that care about me, like I did with Saboro, like he did when he attacked me.'' Sarada said, voice barely hearable, she was finding it hard to stay in reality, not to get lost in the illusions her eyes are making her see.

The hand that was squeezing hers helped with that. ''And your eyes only added to the weight, right?''

Takira is the only person that she told about her eyes, about how she got them, about what they do about their effects on her sanity.

She still could see the dead bodies around her, some dead by stabbing, some by poison, and some by suicide, finding it better to end their misery.

''You know this was a third shinobi world war battlefield?'' Sarada said, wanting to tell her what she saw, what she keeps seeing, things she can't run from, cause most places of the village have seen bloodshed.

Takira didn't answer, she just reached to put her hand on the back of Sarada's head, pulling the younger woman towards her.

''Don't look anywhere.'' she ordered while Sarada buried her head in the junction between Takira's neck and collarbone. A whimper escaped her throat as the hand that was in her hair moved to clutch Takira's jacket.

''I'm here with you, we'll handle this together.'' Takira whispered into Sarada's ear. Sarada nodded against the older woman's neck.

That was what she needed, somebody to just be there, to understand what it means to be the one responsible for a whole massacre, to have a power that it's sole purpose was to let her see things that would rip apart at her sanity.

.

.

.

Sarada groaned, pain throbbing around her eyes as if icepicks were being poked in there.

She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling, she would have thought she was in a hospital if it weren't for the smell of ash filling her nostrils.

''Hey sleeping beauty.'' a voice from her right said.

Sarada moved her head to the right, to be met with the hazel brown eyes of Takira, she was crouching down next to the bed stand, face right in front of Sarada's. The raven haired girl startled, practically jumping of the bed.

''Takira…'' she murmured, looking around her, trying to figure out where she was.

''Here.'' the older woman said as she handed Sarada two pills and a glass of water.

''I figured your eyes would hurt from yesterday.'' Takira said, sitting next to Sarada on the bed.

''What happened?'' Sarada groaned out before swallowing the pills with water.

''You fell asleep last night, so I carried you here and you talk in your sleep, did you know that?''

Sarada blushed. ''Ah sorry I didn't mean to trouble you.''

''Nonsense, now get up, I need you to help me get some drinks for tonight, and yes you're staying here tonight.''

''Wait, what's happening tonight?'' Sarada asked, grabbing her glasses off the nightstand.

''Sashio and the troop want to throw me and you a promotion party.''

Before Sarada could say anything in protest, Takira spoke up.

''Don't worry, it's here, and it's just going to be us and you staying and that's an order, now come on!'' she said, grabbing Sarada's hand and pulling her up.

Sarada took a peek outside the window to see that's it's afternoon.

''It's already afternoon!?''

''It is sleepyhead.''

Sarada halted in her steps.

''What?'' Takira asked, slightly annoyed.

''My parents are probably worried.'' Sarada said.

The blonde haired women looked at her for a second, before speaking. ''Want me to come with to talk to them?'' she asked, worry for her friend rising again as a sad expression came to her face.

''I can't… I'll just write them a letter.'' Sarada said as Takira looked for a pen and paper.

''Here.'' Takira said as she handed the taller women the pen and paper.

''Thanks Takira.'' Sarada murmured, looking at twenty one year old's hazel eyes. Takira only smiled in return.

 _I'm sorry about yesterday, I really don't know what happened, I'm at a friend's house, safe._

Takira peeked over Sarada's shoulder to read what she wrote. ''You're really considerate.'' The older woman commented upon reading the letter.

''They're my parents.''

''I see, I don't think all kids are as considerate as this though.''Takira said, resting her hand on Sarada's cheek.

Sarada just remembered that Takira is a war orphan. ''I'm sorry for complaining about my parents when you-''

''Don't have parents?'' Takira continued for her, too used to hearing that phrase.

''When your parents died protecting the world.'' Sarada said, not giving what Takira said any thought.

''That's… a new way to look at this.'' Takira said.

Sarada grabbed the other woman's hand in hers before she stood up and faced her. Sarada knew that feeling, the feeling of being abandoned, the feeling of being left in the dark about something she should know about her parents, in Takira's case, it's her entire parents existence.

''You know they were always with you and will always be right?'' Sarada said, staring Takira right in the eye.

Takira raised her eyebrow. ''Let me guess, their souls are watching over me? That's bullshit and you know it.'' Takira said, a flare of aggressiveness shone in her eyes. The woman was obviously tired of hearing that.

''Nope, right here,'' Sarada said, her pointer finger touching the Takira's chest, right over her heart, ''That is, if what's between you is the real thing.'' Sarada continued.

Takira stood frozen for a while, looking at Sarada's deep black eyes, thinking about what she just told her.

''Thanks Sarada, it's bullshit, but believable bullshit this time, better than their souls are guarding you nonsense.''

Sarada laughed, for the first time in what might been a month she laughed. Takira smiled at the laughing woman in front of her, it felt good to see her happy. But Sarada's laughter faded soon as she noticed that her fingers were still poking the place over Takira's heart, or in other words her quite big breasts. Sarada quickly retracted her hand, her face turning red.

Takira took a second before she understood, to which she bursted laughing after. ''Come on, for someone who hates tomatoes, you sure look like one.'' Takira said as she guided Sarada out the door.

.

.

.

A couple of hours later they came back with copious amounts of alcohol, with the majority of it being sake except the whiskey which is Sarada's favorite alcoholic drink.

''Now what do you want to do with the rest of the day?'' Takira asked grabbing soda can from fridge.

Sarada looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon. ''Do you want to meet my brother?'' Sarada asked.

Takira nodded before she dawned her drink in one gulp.

.

.

.

Sarada and Takira sat on the bench next to the academy doors, waiting for Saboro to come out.

Takira leaned towards Sarada and whispered in her ear.

''That's Akihiko Saki, second in command son.'' she whispered, hot breath fanning Sarada's ear.

Sarada followed Takira's eyes, gazing at a black haired with a frown on his face, gaze on the ground as a brown haired kid talked down to him.

''Just stop it Hotaru.'' Akihiko said, trying to make this not end in a fight, last time he got into a fight with Hotaru he got punished by his father.

''Why? So you can run back to your mommy? Oh wait, she's dead.''

And in a flash Takira was standing next to the kid named Hotaru. ''Hey brat, it's not nice to say that to your comrades, apologize.'' she said, her tone and posture made it clear that she wasn't playing, which is probably why Hotaru did as he was told before running off.

When Hotaru left, Takira turned around to look at the nine year old black haired boy. ''You okay?''

The boy only nodded, before running off too, he too was afraid like his comrades.

''Bully's are getting meaner and meaner each generation.'' Takira muttered as she sat next to Sarada

''They are.''

''Nee-chan?''

Sarada was too caught up with what was happening that she didn't notice the doors to the youngest academy class open. ''Hey Boro.'' Sarada said, ruffling her brother's pink hair.

''Why are you here?'' he asked innocently.

''Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to train with me now, as compensation for yesterday.''

Saboro's deep green eyes brightened as he took a step closer to his sister, and that's when he noticed that someone was sitting really close to his sister. ''Who's that?'' he asked, staring at the stranger up and down.

 _Papa's staredowns are hereditary too it seems_ , Sarada thought.

''This is Takira my friend.''

''Does she want to train with us too?'' he asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Takira raised her eyebrow at the kid's possessive attitude towards his sister, but who could blame him when he only gets this chance hardly one a month.

''Do you want her to train with us?'' Sarada asked.

''That depends if she can keep up with us.'' he said cockily.

''That's your brother alright Sar.'' And that's how they spent the afternoon, with Sarada laughing at her brother's antics and Takira's comments.

After about two hours of training they stopped.

''You okay?'' Sarada asked her brother, who was panting.

''Yeah, I'm just tired.'' Saboro replied before his eyes spotted a blue colored bruise on his sister's upper arm.

''You should ask mama to heal that.'' he said, getting closer to look at it. ''Or you should at least bandage it.''

Sarada's eye twitched, she could tell that her brother is going to be a medic from now.

''Why didn't you come home last night?'' Saboro asked the one question she hope he wouldn't.

''I had a mission.''

Saboro's lips formed a pout. ''You're always on mission these days, I don't even see you around the house anymore.''

Sarada's lips turned into frown at the sound of sadness in her brother's voice. The raven haired woman moved closer to him, crouching so she could touch his forehead with her lips. ''You know I love you right?'' she muttered against his forehead, feeling him nod. ''Then you know I miss you too, even when I'm on missions, I try not to go on missions as often as I do, but I just can't, you understand right?''

Saboro nodded again,taking a deep breath. ''I have homework, can we go home now?''he said after Sarada leaned away from him.

''Actually I can't go home.''

''Why not?'' Saboro asked.

''Well, I got promoted to ANBU captain, and my friends wanted to celebrate tonight.''

''I see.'' he said, he was saddened by the fact that his sister wasn't home tonight, but his earlier sadness over not seeing her for a month washed away with her talk.

''Cheer up buddy, why don't you ask papa to train you tomorrow?''

''I already did, and he said yes.''

''Well then great.''

Saboro turned to his right, towards where Takira was sitting on tree, giving them their privacy.

''You can come down now we're done.'' he shouted to the blond haired women who was polishing her kunai.

Takira jumped down from the tree, walking in slow strides towards them while pocketing her kunai.

Sarada found her eyes running up and down Takira's body. _Was I just checking her out? In front of my brother?_ Sarada thought as she tore her gaze from the older woman towards the ground.

''I have to go now or mama will get worried, goodbye nee-chan, goodbye nee-chan's friend!''

''That's a weight lifted off your shoulders huh?'' Takira asked.

''It is.''

She was honestly worried that he'd be mad at her for not doing what she promised, and for ignoring him for a month in favor of missions, but their mother has probably talked to him about that.

.

.

.

ANBU were said to be serious, cold, collected, having only their current and future missions in mind, always focussing on the safety of the village. That was either complete bullshit, or Sarada's team was just an exception.

''We're here! Open the door!'' the two women heart as loud knocking filled the room.

''You're going to break my fucking door Sashio!''

''Then fucking open it faster next time!''

Sarada remembers her mother having a talk with her a couple of weeks ago about the use of improper language in the house, and her wondering where she got it from.

''Team captain is here!'' Toru said, happy that Sarada finally agreed to come to one of there drinking parties. Toru was a tall, big boned man, like most Akimichis, but he was very sweet under that intimidating look

''The kiddo is finally eighteen.'' Sashio said before forcing a glass full of sake up Sarada's mouth.

''Sashio!'' Sarada said as she got up and faced Sashio.

''Sarada!'' Sashio replied, taking a sip of his own drink.

''Asshole.'' Sarada said, grabbing the glass and filling it with something drinkable.

''Whiskey? I didn't know you were a whiskey type.''

''And what is a whiskey type exactly Sashio?'' Takira asked, coming in and sitting next to Sarada.

''Oh well, I'll tell you when Sarada isn't here.'' he said, winking at her, she glared at him.

''Easy Sashio, I really don't feel like making a trip to the hospital for your sorry ass.'' Toru said as he filled his cup with sake.

Sarada smiled at Toru who grinned back. And that's how they spent their night, and it was one of the best nights of her life, filled with laughter, teasing and hilarious confessions under the effects of alcohol.

She really liked her team, they were everything a team should be, they cared for each other, they laughed with each other, they were just ...perfect.

Perfect until Sashio spoke.

''So the teenager in the room must be really bored.''

''I'm eighteen, not a teenager anymore idiot.'' Sarada said before pouring another glass of whiskey.

''Age is in the spirit Sarada.'' he replied.

''Then by teenager you're talking about yourself Sashio.'' Takira said, earning a toast from Sarada, who was sitting close beside her.

''Why am I the buttmonkey tonight?'' Sashio asked, pouting.

''Just Tonight?'' Toru teased.

''OH Fuck you guys!'' Sashio shouted.

''Okay, okay Sashio, I, the teenager in the room, am very bored, what do you suggest we do?'' Sarada said, the effects of all that drinking catching up to her.

''Alright then, never have I ever!'' he declared, like a scientist announcing his new invention after a lifetime of work.

His three teammates collectively raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of his suggestion.

''You guys got any better ideas?'' Sashio asked.

They all shrugged.

''Alright then, everybody says something they have never done, and the person who has done, takes a drink.''

''Alright then I'll start,'' Toru said,'' I have never ever been walked in on having sex in the in the third in command office.''

Sashio glared at him before taking a shot.

''Remind me to burn the desk and couch in my new office.'' Takira whispered in Sarada's ear.

''I have never ever ran into lord fifth's breasts'' Sashio said.

''I was twelve when that happened'' Toru confessed as he downed a shot.

''Sarada! You're turn.'' Sashio said, '' I bet you can't make all of us drink.''

Sarada just smirked at him before talking, ''I have never ever had sex.''

''You insist on digging your own grave Sashio.'' Toru said as he gulped down another shot.

Sarada smirked in triumph as she watched Sashio and Takira gulp down their shots.

 _Well this is going to be an interesting night._ Sarada thought.

They spent the night like that until they got completely wasted, which is when both Sashio and Toru decided it's time to leave.

''You can stay here if you'd like'' Takira offered, standing up from her place next to Sarada, who let out a dismayed grunt at the loss of warmth.

''I gotta get this drunk ass back to his wife or she'll have both of our heads tomorrow.'' Toru said, adjusting his grip of Sashio, who was hanging on his shoulder.

''And besides you got a new drunk at your hands tonight.'' Toru said as he gestured to Sarada, who was leaning face down on the table they were sitting at.

''Anyways, we better get going now, congratulations Takira, Sarada for your promotions, you deserved it.''

''Thanks Toru,'' Takira said as Sarada raised her hand, in a gesture that was supposed to be a thumbs up, but looked like a hand sign at best.

''She says thanks too.'' Takira said, before having a final laugh with the two men before bidding them goodbye and closing the door behind them.

''You okay over there Sar?''

''Fucktastic.'' She drawled, voice barely hearable.

Takira just grinned, while moving to sit next to Sarada. ''So you're not a crazy drunk.'' Takira said as she put her hand on Sarada's head, trying to coax the dark haired woman to look at her.

''I'm not drunk.'' Sarada said, raising her head and resting it on her arm while looking at Takira.

''Yeah sure and I can fly.''

''Ow!'' Takira said after Sarada kicked her from under the table,'' well you're a mean drunk!'' she said.

Sarada smirked, before she raised her head and tried to sit up straight, only for her her to lean her head against Takira's shoulder. ''Maybe I am drunk.'' Sarada confessed.

''No shit.'' Takira said, pulling two pills from her pocket and then handing Sarada one.

''Take this, it will help with your hangover tomorrow.'' Takira said as Sarada took the pill, look at it for a second before swallowing it with the rest of her Sake cup, then leaning her head back on Takira's shoulder.

''Hey Sarada,'' Takira started, getting the younger woman's attention,'' are you happy with your promotion?''

That was a question Takira has been meaning to ask Sarada since the general announced their promotions, cause ever since, even some time before actually, she's been acting weird.

A whole minute passed before Sarada answered.

''Not really…'' she drawled out.

Takira's hand tightened around Sarada's, and Sarada found herself wondering when her hand found its way in Takira's.

''Then why did you accept it?'' Takira asked, taking the chance that Sarada is drunk, and thus less guarded.

''I don't know, I didn't see why not…'' she stopped talking, biting her lip before she continued, somewhat hesitant, '' I'm a killer either way.''

That wasn't the first time Takira has heard Sarada call herself a killer, she's been hearing her say it ever since the incident in Amegakure, where Sarada killed more than five hundred men and women that have sworn allegiance to Kara.

She still remembers that day clearly, Sarada was standing next to her quietly as they observed the horde of men and women they captured near Kara's base, then a second later Sarada was attacking them, killing them one by one. She remembers that day so clearly cause the third in command at the time, Shu Saki ,has asked a detailed report from her, and if it weren't for her defending Sarada, she could have been in serious trouble for acting without orders. After that Sarada has told her that the missing nin they had captured all had contraptions in their chakra that would explode when the main body did, the man who she killed first was the main body.

''I see.''

Sarada reached for the almost empty bottle of whiskey, but Takura moved it out of the way.

''You drank too much.'' Takira said before rising up.

''Where you going?'' Sarada asked, annoyed at the loss of warmth from beside her.

''To get rid of these empty bottles.'' The older woman said, trying to stop her legs from wobbling.

 _I drank way too much during Sashio's stupid game._ Takira thought, fighting the confusion that enveloped her senses. Takira was about to move towards the kitchen when Sarada's hand reached up and grabbed her arm , pulling her down.

''Stay.''Sarada ordered.

Takira raised her eyebrow at Sarada, surprised by this uncharacteristic behavior. _The alcohol has really gotten to her head hasn't it?_

''Fine.'' Takira said as she gave up resistance and got pulled down by Sarada.

''Do you think I should quit?'' Sarada asked Takira, who was surprised by the question.

''Quit? Why would you do that after getting this far?'' Takira asked, pulling away from Sarada so she can look at her, which was something the black haired woman was trying to avoid. Takira reached with her hand towards Sarada's face, forcing her to look up at her. ''Listen, you're a shinobi, so there's no way out of killing, but in ANBU you kill to protect, you have always done that, even during what happened in Ame, if you hadn't done what you did, half the village would probably be demolished by now.''

Sarada took a deep breath before nodding.

''And for fuck's sake get your shit together, and tell your dad about that eye-''

''But I can't-''

''Yes you can, what will you do if what happened last night happened on a mission? You'd be fucked.''

Sarada's brows furrowed as she tried to lower her gaze again to no success.

''Don't get me wrong, I'll be next to you when you need me, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore your problems until you breakdown, got it?" Takira said, taking a deep breath.

To her surprise, Sarada smiled. ''Who knew you were so wise.'' Sarada said, teasing edge back to her raspy voice.

''Shut it.'' Takira said, smiling back before, retracting her hand from Sarada's face, but Sarada grabbed it and put it back.

''Leave it.'' Sarada said, letting Takira's hand settle on her neck.

The urge to be touching was strong before, but this is overwhelming. Sarada didn't know what it was, lust, love, need… she just couldn't fight it anymore.

''Hey, can I try something?'' Takira asked, her fingers playing with the little hairs near Sarada's ear, '' but you have to promise me that if it doesn't work out we'll just forget it ever happened.''

Sarada looked at Takira, her eyebrow raised, wondering what the woman was planning on doing. Her mind raced with possibilities of what she wanted to do, but one thing she didn't take into account that Takira feels the same way she feels.

''I promise.'' Sarada said.

''Okay then close your eyes.'' Takira ordered, and moved closer to Sarada when the latter obeyed.

Sarada's senses sharpened at the loss of sight, well as sharp as they can be while she was still drunk, which is why she thought she was imagining things when she felt hot air near her mouth.

But her conclusion was proven wrong when she felt something soft pressing against her lips, moving slowly as if apprehensive.

And as suddenly as it came, it's suddenly gone.

Sarada opened her eyes to see Takira staring at her anxiously.

 _Did she-did she just kiss me?_ Sarada thought, finding it hard to believe. It was a surprise, but certainly not an unwelcome one.

''So?'' Takira asked when she heard no response from Sarada, worried she might have scared her away.

Takira got an answer, but not with words as Sarada's lips smashed onto her own quite aggressively. Takira's lips moved with the same fervor as Sarada's as her hands roamed her black tresses.

They continued kissing until Sarada had to catch a breath.

And it wasn't until Takira was sucking on Sarada's jugular did she remember that Sarada was still drunk, which prompted Takira to pull away. But Sarada didn't have that as she pulled Takira's head towards her to kiss her again, but as soon as their lips meet Takira pulled away again, putting her hands on Sarada's arms to stop her from pulling her back.

''Easy there Sar.''

''What's wrong?'' Sarada asked.

''Nothing is wrong, I just think you drank too much liquid courage Sar.''

''Oh'' Sarada muttered as a blush appeared on her cheeks, which made Takira laugh.

''Come on,'' Takira said, helping Sarada up and pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

''Maybe when you're not drunk we'll continue this.'' Takira whispered, grabbing Sarada's hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

Sarada's ears turned red, '' yo- you me-mean that we're going to…?''

Takira laughed. _It seems her bashfulness from earlier has faded._ Takira thought while gripping Sarada's hand tightly.


	8. Trust

Sarada was doing rapid taijutsu training with Hotaru to improve his stamina while the other two genin and Tsubaki set up camp for them to spend the night.

''Her demeanor changed a lot.'' Tsubaki remarked while he sticked the fish they had caught earlier into sticks.

Hana, upon hearing that, took a look at Sarada, who was on the defense from Hotaru's attacks.

''Not just her demeanor changed.'' Akihiko said, looking at the double swords hanging from her waist that replaced the sword that she would normally carry with her.

Sarada suddenly stopped her defense and went on the offense, punching Hotaru with her palm open on the chest then grabbing his hands and tying them behind his back.

''Good job, but you're still in massive need of stamina training.'' Sarada said, letting go of the panting Hotaru, who fell on the ground the moment she let him go.

Hana ran to him, making sure he's okay while Sarada went and sat next to Tsubaki, who was lining the fish he stuck to sticks over the fire.

''How far are we from Amegakure?'' Tsubaki asked.

''About a day or two if we travel slowly.'' She replied.

''And when will the reinforcements you called yesterday will arrive?''

''The trip from Konoha to Ame is about four days, and knowing the person that I called for, she'll probably be running here, so I'll say two days.'' Sarada said, unsheathing her sword and proceeding to clean it.

''Are those the famous falcon claws?'' Tsubaki asked, getting closer to Sarada to look at the swords more closely.

''Swords that were stained by the blood of more than a thousand ninja,'' he continued, staring at the silver sword Sarada was carrying, while it's twin was still sheathed. Sarada sighed, ignoring Tsubaki's rambling. That is, until he said something that touched a nerve.

''I see why you're using them. Amegakure is the place the Crimson Falcon was born in.'' Tsubaki said rather bluntly, not knowing the full weight of the incident he just mentioned.

''Speak another word and your blood will be on the sword,'' Sarada said, voice menacing and cold as her eyes moved to glare at Tsubaki for a second before returning to her swords.

Tsubaki gulped, and the three genin that were standing behind them did the same.

Ten minutes later, they were all seated in a circle around the fire, they were all quiet, Tsubaki too afraid to speak while the genin were thinking about what they read yesterday. Well, Akihiko and Hana were thinking about it, Hotaru was thinking if his sister will give him one of her fishes before something came to his head.

''Hey sensei,'' he called out.

Sarada raised her head from the book she was reading and looked at Hotaru, silently telling him to proceed.

''Are you able to beat that guy that attacked us yesterday if he attacked again?'' Hotaru asked, which got both of his teammates attentions.

Sarada grinned the way a mother would grin at her son when he asks her if the hokage is strong. ''As long as we work together nothing is impossible, and I was third in command of anbu for a while so give me a little credit guys.'' she said, eyes returning to her book.

''And what do you want us to do if he attacks?''

''I won't let him get to you, but if he brings allies with him, which is likely, you guys are tasked with protecting Tsubaki, understood?''

The three genin nodded.

''I might know a place near where he will face us, where you guys can hide and easily escape if worst come to worst.''

''And how do you know where he's going to attack?'' Akihiko said, skeptical of her blind confidence.

Sarada took a deep breath before a frown settled on her face. ''I know how his sadistic mind works,'' she said before she got up,'' I'll take watch all night, so you guys sleep.''

Then she jumped on top of a tree, sitting on one of its highest branches.

The three genin shared looks before closing the matter.

Hana noticed that Hotaru was staring at her, she sighed, and handed her remaining fish to him. ''You're the best Hana!'' he said before taking a bite from it.

.

.

.

Hotaru woke up to the sound of things hitting the ground roughly, he ignored it and closed his eyes again, trying to get more sleep, that is until he heard his sister's shriek. He jumped from his sleeping bag and ran outside, grabbing a kunai along the way ready to defend his sister from anything and anybody.

''The medic aptitude test also has a dodging speed part, you need to be quicker.'' Sarada said before throwing another pebble at Hana, who barely dodged it.

''What are you doing?'' Hotaru asked, looking at the kunoichi.

''I'm practicing my aiming while Hana is practicing her dodging,'' Sarada answered.

''Ohh,'' Hotaru said before he winced when a pebble hit his sister's arm, leaving a red mark on her skin.

''Get ready, we're leaving after in about five minutes, '' Sarada said, throwing the pebbles she had left on the ground.

''Where's Akihiko?''Hotaru asked Sarada.

''He woke up first and went towards the nearby lake, he said he wanted to wash up.''

''I see…'' Hotaru muttered.

Both twins had the same thought about their dark haired teammate. _I wonder why he dislikes sensei so much_ , Hana and Hotaru thought.

It was obvious to them from the start that he avoids spending time with their sensei when they are not with them. He even keeps talking with her at a minimum for some reason, not even asking her for advice on training and such. As for Sarada, she gives him his space. But from the look on her face, her patience seems to be running thin.

''I'll go get Akihiko then.'' Hana said, running towards the lake before Sarada could say anything.

Sarada sighed before she went to wake Tsubaki up.

.

.

.

''You okay?'' Hana asked Akihiko, who was sitting by the lake, staring at the water while his hands fiddled with a pebble.

Akihiko nodded, moving a little to the right so Hana could sit beside him. They sat in silence for a while before the kunoichi broke it.

''Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.''

Akihiko gave Hana a look that said ' go on.'.

''How doyou know Sarada sensei?'' she asked tentatevaly, afraid that he'd find her question too personal.

She fully expected him to brush her off, but to her surprise he answered after taking a deep breath. ''She's good friends with my step mother, and a dear colleague of my father's.''

''I see, your step mother, isn't she the second command of ANBU?'' Hana asked. As a kid, Hana used to have low self esteem. Partially because of the boys in her class saying that she must be a boy because she's fast and strong. Things only boys were supposed to be, or were supposed to be in their idiotic minds. Ever since then, she had a habit of researching strong women in Konoha's history, which led to her role model being the strongest kunoichi in the world, Sakura Uchiha.

''She is, she took the position after father died…'' he trailed off, and Hana took it as a cue to drop the subject.

''Come on Aki, Sarada-sensei says we have to go,'' she said, jumping up from her seat.

She waited until Akihiko stood up and then they got back towards their camping site, where they found Hotaru inspecting Sarada's twin swords.

He was staring at them with astonishment in his eyes, like a kid playing with a new toy. Hana would have normally scoffed at her brother's childish behaviour, but she's got to admit that they were beautiful swords, with their sharp silver edges and black and red handles.

 _Red…_ Hana didn't forget what Tsubaki revealed yesterday, '' _Swords that have the blood of more than a thousand ninja.''_ Hana knew by now that their sensei was a very dangerous person, not just from the bingo book they got yesterday, and not just by what Tsubaki has said or from her fight with Ksuzu. She figured she was dangerous from the look of terror some of the missing nin they were sent to capture got when they recognized her.

''You ready?'' Sarada's voice struck her out of her thoughts.

Hana looked towards where the voice came from, to see her standing next to Hotaru, who was swinging the swords left and right in a way Hana was sure would get him injured and not his imaginary opponent.

''Okay, that's enough action for you.'' Sarada said, grabbing the swords and giving them a twirl before she sheathed them.

''Come on now, there's a place straight ahead that makes the best pancakes,'' Sarada said a tinge of excitement in her voice.

Stars appeared in Hotaru's eyes after she mentioned the magic word.

''Yay pancakes!'' Hotaru shouted, before he started a conversation that lasted more than ten minutes about what toppings are the best as Akihiko and Hana sweatdropped the whole time.

 _The Crimson Falcon is fangirling over pancakes…_ Tsubaki thought, trying his best not to facepalm.

.

.

.

When they arrived in Ame after two days of travel, Sarada's whole demeanor changed, which alerted the three genin that something happened or is about to three genin and Tsubaki didn't dare open their mouths as they watched Sarada's back.

She suddenly stopped and turned around to face them. ''Listen guys, about ten minutes from here is where he'll face us,'' she said as she crouched down and dusted some dirt off the path, to reveal a hidden wooden door beneath all the mud. ''You will hide here with Tsubaki, your number one priority is to be safe. If something happens and you couldn't handle it , you just run straight through the path and you'll arrive where I am at.''

Sarada looked at them all for a second before speaking again. '' Akihiko,'' she said while she walked closer towards him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''You're the leader while I am gone.''

Akihiko looked up at her before nodding.

''But will you be alright on your own?'' Hana asked, reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of the woman's jacket.

Sarada smiled before speaking. ''Did you forget all the things you read in the bingo book you got your hands on?''

The three genin all gulped.

 _How did she find out?!_ Hotaru thought.

Sarada raised her hand and patted Hana's head. ''Don't worry about me Hana, just be safe.''

Hana looked up at Sarada, to notice for the first time that she has a faint scar near her right eye, close to her nose, like somebody was aiming to scratch her eye.

''Don't underestimate yourself Hotaru.'' Sarada told him, to which he nodded, a confident grin appearing on his face.

The brown haired boy had an inferiority complex, which is why he used to bully his classmates, now that he stopped being a bully, his low self esteem became apparent and with it came his low understanding of how much talent he has.

''You still got the Koteh?'' Sarada asked Tsubaki, who nodded in response.

''Alright then, I trust you guys with the protection of Tsubaki and I hope you complete your mission successfully.'' Sarada said.

''Hai!'' the three genin said before Sarada nodded and turned away from them, running towards where she was sure Ksuzu will meet her.

.

.

.

Sarada sat down near a wooden poll, waiting for _him_ to show up. She could see the dead bodies on the ground without the help of her mangekyou, the rain mixing with their blood and washing it out into the dirt. The smell of death still lingered in her nostrils every time she even thought about this place.

The place where she spilled blood for the first time on her ANBU uniform, the place where her blades have met the throats of more than three hundred men and women, while the rest were killed by a chidori to the chest. _That was a damn bloody battle..._ Sarada thought, remembering her bloody hands and swords. But how could it not be when The Crimson Falcon was born as a consequence of it?

Sarada took a deep breath, sensing her old comrades presence.

''Nice weather we're having, isn't it?'' a voice echoed around her.

''Is it?'' she asked, standing up.

''Is it, tell me, was it like this when the massacre happened? Or was your lust to kill too blinding for you to notice?''

Sarada merely scoffed at his taunting. A couple of years ago, those words would have sent her into a self destructive cycle, but now, she knows better.

''What? You're normally a shatter mouth during fights, you scared?'' he asked.

''It's a shame really,'' Sarada said, putting her hand on the hilts of her swords. ''I thought that I wouldn't have to spill more blood in this place again.'' She said, hands unsheathing her swords and mangekyou sharingan activated.

Ksuzu only smirked atpiralling tomoes. ''I'll make you spill your own blood here.'' He said, activating his steel release and summoning tw the sight of the six so giant swords before charging at the former ANBU captain.


	9. Glimpses of the past part 2

**C** **hapter 9 : Glimpses of the past part 2**

 **The birth of The Crimson Falcon**

 **Beta-read by ibloo**

' _Hold it together…'''_

Sarada repeated those three words over and over in her head, while her fists and jaw clenched. She couldn't believe what she just read. It's been a full day since she found out but she couldn't get it out of her head. The words she read yesterday was still clear in her mind.

 _Charged with attempted murder of the five Kage at the time of the fourth shinobi world war, and of the death of multiple Kumo samurai. In addition the attempted murder of Konoha-nin Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and_ _ **Sakura Haruno**_ …

'' _Papa tried to kill Mama…?''_ She thought. Her head racing with excuses to explain this. _Maybe she was controlled by somebody. Maybe he was controlled by somebody, maybe they were faking it to pull off some ruse, may-_

She was startled from her thoughts when her ANBU falcon mask was torn from her face and pushed a mirror towards it. Sarada gasped as six tomoes swimming in a pool of red met her eyes. _What the hell?!_ She thought, eyes widening.

''As I expected, you had no idea.'' The blonde haired woman with the lion mask said as she handed her her mask.

''Keep it together,'' she ordered, before she walked passed Sarada.

Sarada has never seen the face of her troop captain, not on purpose on either part, but in the month she was in ANBU, they had never gone on overnight missions and lioness was always the first to change and head out of the locker room. The black haired girl nodded in understanding, knowing full well that her captain was right.

 _Weird...it won't turn off…_ Sarada thought after she tried turning off her sharingan. At the time she just shrugged it off, not knowing that that decision will backfire terribly and start a chain of events that will turn the next four years into a living hell.

.

.

.

''Alright round them up!'' The captain shouted at her and her teammates, who were starting to round up the horde of missing-nin they found hidden in one of Kara's old hideouts.

''Well that was easy,'' Sashio, who was wearing the fox mask, remarked.

''Too easy…'' Lioness said, looking suspiciously around her.

''Maybe they want to escape from Kara?'' Toru suggested.

 _Weird…_ Lioness thought. They were sent on this mission to capture at least a dozen of outer Kara members, but instead they captured five hundred members, well not exactly captured, since they practically surrendered themselves.

''Well then, we're close to the center of the village. We should get help from the authorities here,'' Sashio suggested, waiting for the captain's approval.

Lioness decided to agree on Sashio's suggestion before she remembered that the usually outspoken member of the troop was unusually quiet. She looked at her to see that she was rubbing furiously at her eyes, struggling to take a breath and shoulders shaking.

 _She's been like that ever since I caught her yesterday near the hokage's library… but what could be there that could do this?_ Lioness was afraid that she had to file her behaviour in. Emotional instability is a huge liability for ANBU, but she decided to talk to her first.

''Hey, what do you think about this?'' she asked, walking closer towards Sarada.

''I-I think something really bad is going to happen…'' she answered, albeit tentatively, whilst looking around frantically.

''And what led you to that prediction?''

''My eyes…'' Sarada said, and that was the last thing she said before all hell broke loose in her head.

The man in front took a step forward, looking at them, eyes full of fear. He took another step. Lioness got close to him to get him back in line with the others, but the man opened his mouth wide and shouted. ''Kara shall rule over the shinobi world!''

And then, Sarada, or the Sarada of another time or place, saw a shift of his chakra and then a loud bang echoed, before a series of explosion sounds and blinding light. Sarada felt like she was opening the door to another universe, where the world blacked out, or where she blacked out, dead.

Suddenly,she was back at the real world. Seeing the man take a few steps forwards again. Her legs acted by themselves, and she suddenly found that her sword was bloody as her sword cut the man's throat.

As she heard her teammates shout her name, she saw another future. Where the woman at the far left corner exploded. She ran as fast as she could towards her, managing to throw a kunai precisely on her throat.

She saw it again and again and again, as she saw multiple versions of her and her of her teammates dying, as she saw all the things she could have done to stop this, but none of them worked except this, except by taking their lives.

Her ANBU troop was trying to stop her, but they couldn't even follow her, as she moved in an illogical pattern. Killing someone on the far left, and then suddenly appearing in front of someone on the far right. She was completely unpredictable to them, and far too fast to catch.

Sarada has lost count of how many people's blood was on her swords. She stopped counting at one hundred, finding that that will only weaken her resolve, and as her eyes proved, that will have dire consequences. She discovered that what these people were trying to do was not to kill them, but to make the explosions reach the village, where there are explosive hidden underground.

''Fucking stop her!'' her captain screamed as she ran after her.

The explosions she saw in her mind got smaller, which means that the amount of human sacrifices was considerably lessening. Sarada didn't know wether that was good or bad, she just kept going, killing them one by one, sometimes two, three, four, ten at a time if she saw who will follow who immediately.

Other than the alternative futures she was seeing in her mind, the fear in her victims eyes was stuck in her head, already shaking at her insanity, making her hands tremble and shake. But that isn't the reason she stopped at the last one. It wasn't because of what her eyes showed her either. It was because she could have sworn that the kid holding a trigger in front of her, cause of course he doesn't know how to control his chakra to make it trigger an explosive, had pink hair and deep green eyes.

''Please drop it…'' She didn't recognize her own voice as she pleaded the little kid to drop the trigger. But he didn't, he only held on to it tighter with trembling hands, as he stepped away from her, the whimpers of fear escaping his throat making her lose her resolve. But he, like the ones before him, had only two fates, it might have been three if he wasn't standing over a mine of explosives hidden beneath them.

Sarada raised her sword in the air, trying to ignore the familiar sound of somebody calling her nee-chan, echoing repeatedly in her ears. But just as her sword was going to meet the kid's throat, she was tackled to the ground roughly. She looked up to see a lion mask.

''What the fuck did you just do!?'' Her anbu captain growled angrily.

Sarada didn't pay attention to person straddling her, keeping her down as her sight was still on the kid, who was going to press the button in six seconds. So she did the only thing she could do from a distance, the one thing she hated more than killing.

 _Tsukuyomi!_

The kid suddenly screamed before he fell unconscious on the ground, dropping the trigger from his hand.

 _Genjutsu…_ the captain thought as she punched Sarada hard on the face, trying to get some sense back into her and forcing her head to the side, so she couldn't look at anybody.

''Captain, this is an explosion trigger,'' Sashio, who was the most knowledgeable in technology in the team said, while holding the contraption the kid dropped in front of the captain.

''Inspect some of the bodies, see if there's any trace of those things on them.'' she said before noticing that the girl under her was convulsing violently.

 _It's over, it's over, it's over…_ Sarada repeated in her head as her mind went haywire. Flashes of what happened and what could have happened flashed in her brain. And it only got worse when she raised her hands to her face, only to notice that they were red.

Red like blood. Like the color her swords were right now. Like the color of her eyes. Like the color of the streets of Amegakure if she let even one of those missing nin live. _Even the kid?_ A voice inside her head asked, the kid…. The kid that looked like Saboro… And then the image of her little brother came into her mind, pleading her not to hurt him as his shoulders shook by the force of his whimpers. Sarada suspected that that image wasn't because of her eyes but of her current loss of sanity.

''I inspected four, they all had some trace of explosive chakra triggers, not a physical trigger like the one with the kid.'' Sashio said, looking at the captain as she rose up, which allowed Sarada to change positions so she was on all fours. And it wasn't until she was puking that she realised that rain was pouring down hard. But the sound of the rain didn't drown out the screams of the people she killed, the whimpers of the kid, or the whimpers of her own brother looking pleadingly up at her.

'' _Please nee-chan I don't want to die…''_

And it was then that she heard a blood curdling scream. She wondered who's it was before feeling something hard hit her neck, knocking her unconscious.

.

.

.

Sarada woke up to the smell of blood and vomit. She looked around, she was in a closed room, lying on wooden floor, where she could feel scratch marks were her hands are. She tried to get up, pushing on her hands to pull her up, but it didn't work. She tried pushing some chakra into her hands. And it was then that she noticed that she didn't feel a trace of her chakra in her body.

Just as her mind was rushing with reasons for that, she felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt and raise her up roughly to stand on her feet.

''You able to stand?'' she heard a familiar voice utter before she looked up at the owner of the voice. It was a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes, she didn't look that much older than Sarada, but she was taller, about as tall as the team captain.

''Lioness?'' Sarada didn't recognize her own voice, it sounded too raspy.

''No mask, Takira.'' she uttered, letting go of the girl, but still eyeing her to see if she was going to fall down. Sarada wobbled a bit before taking a hold of herself, she felt a weight on her hand, she looked at it to see a chakra suppressor. She immediately tried clawing at it, but Takira grabbed her hand.

''I wouldn't advise you to do that.''

Sarada was confused, she looked around her, but she didn't recognize the place. She couldn't even see properly without her glasses, and not a single noise was heard. The raven haired girl was about to open her mouth when Takira beat her to it.

''There's a bathroom over there, ''the blonde haired women said, gesturing behind Sarada, ''go take a shower.''

Sarada didn't answer, she just held her hand up, gesturing with her eyes towards the suppressor.

''When you talk, I'll remove it. But first, you reek.''

Sarada wanted to object, but the woman had a point. She did reek, so she walked towards her backpack and reached down to grab something to wear. She could feel Takira's eyes on her, watching her every move, wariness apparent in her demeanor.

 _I can't blame her_ … Sarada thought.

When she got in the bathroom, she moved to close the door, but Takira gave her a look. Sarada closed it anyway, not in the mood for arguing about a closed door. She found herself thanking whatever gods were out there when her eyes didn't meet a mirror in the bathroom, not wanting to see her face. Which, judging from the sticky feeling, was still bloody. She felt numb as she got into the shower. She didn't even flinch as the cold water hit her skin, washing away the blood of her victims.

She felt nothing. Not sadness, not fear, not madness or anger. She didn't feel _anything_. At this point she thought of one thing, a very childish thing, a but a thought that brought relief to her mind. _Home...mama and papa…_

They were right. She was too young for ANBU, too pure. Before she joined ANBU, she had killed twenty people. All were killed because she had no other choice. A month after she joining, she had killed more than five hundred people.

She winced as she felt a dull pain from her nose, she reached and touched it, to realize it was broken. She didn't even know how and who broke it.

Ten minutes after she entered she got out of the shower, only to be met with the stare of her team captain, sitting on the other side of the room they were in. Sarada grabbed her glasses, putting them on before looking either way of the room. It seemed endless, as darkness invelopped the path.

''It's an underground hideout. It directly leads to where we were before you went lost consciousness. We hid here so I can know what happened peacefully, without the nagging of Ame officers.'' The blond haired woman said.

Sarada gulped. She didn't want to tell her about her sharingan, or to tell anybody about it. Because if it reaches the Seventh, then it will reach her parents. Which she didn't want to tell about this whole situation at all before she made sure of some things.

 _There's no way papa would commit those...those atrocities, right…?_

''Now,'' the older woman said, getting up and walking closer to Sarada. ''What happened?''

''You already know what happened. The chakra triggered explosives would be clear upon closer inspection of the dead bodies, and Sarada found it hard to believe that Sashio wouldn't inspect them."

''I know what happened. What I want to know is how it happened.'' The ANBU captain was close to Sarada now, cornering her against the wall, eyes directly on Sarada's. ''Listen, you either tell me and I can clear this up here with the Ame authorities as ANBU captain, or you can explain this to the seventh when he's sent on a diplomatic trip here to fix whatever you did.''

Sarada thought about it, her number one priority was to keep this away from the seventh and her parents. ''If I tell you, who are you going to tell?'' Sarada asked, still unsure about what to do.

''Nobody, if not, then a little details to the one responsible for this village, you're lucky the missing-nin you killed were mostly unregistered, their origines unknown.''

Sarada just gave her a hard stare, thinking about how she could get out of this situation.

''Choose, I either report this to the hokage, or you tell me.''

Sarada made the decision that will give her less trouble later. ''I don't exactly know what happened. But I could see possibilities of what could have been, and what will happen after that and…'' Sarada trailed off. There was more, but how could she explain it? How could she explain what felt like looking into another dimension?

The ANBU captain, noticing the younger anbu's confusion, and having what she thinks is enough to explain to the chief police here, decided that this was enough. Besides, she wasn't really going to tell the chief that. Revealing special kekkei genkai of members could only be done by their permission or on Hokage's order. She just needed to know her underclassmen's abilities for future reference.

''That's enough. Go pack. We're heading out in about fifteen minutes. Sashio and Toru are waiting for us.'' The blonde haired women said, moving away from Sarada.

''Takira?'' Sarada questioned, unsure of the name she only heard Sashio mutter once by mistake.

''Yes?'' She answered, looking back at the girl who was still leaning on the wall.

''You're not going to tell about my eyes right?'' Sarada asked, aware of the shinobi laws that restricted the reveal of such information.

Takira grinned before speaking, ''don't worry about it, you're secret's safe with me.'' She then moved towards her pack, to pack up the weapons she was cleaning while Sarada looked at her back.

That's when she noticed that their was the extinct Kasai clan symbol on her back.

Her mother has told her once, while she was telling her about the importance of the clinic she founded, that she had many clan heirs that have lost their families during and before the last great war. She does recall her mother mentioning the Kasai clan. A clan that was the only rival of the Uchiha in their prowess in controlling the fire element.

 _So she was one of the orphans mama took in in her foundation…_ Sarada thought.

''It's weird to stare Sar.'' Takira said nonchalantly, which shook Sarada out of her thoughts.

Sarada moved from her place and started packing her stuff, deciding to ask her mother about this later. While she was packing, she noticed the bloody twin swords in the corner.

 _How would mama feel knowing her daughter was the reason for a whole massacre?_

An array of images of dead bodies flooded her mind, which made her recall the smell of blood and hear the sounds kunai hitting the ground and the terrified screams of her victims. Sarada took a deep breath. She already broke down once, she can't afford to break again during the mission. She needed to stay in ANBU, because it was her only chance-her only chance of knowing the things her parents and the Seventh have been adamant on keeping from her.

Sarada recalled the things she read about her father's past, the things she would have never believed happened if it wasn't written in a Hokage's report.

 _Papa...are you even the same person I read about?_


	10. Chapter 10: The devil's whispers

**Inheritance chapter 9**

 **Beta-read by ibloo**

Sarada let out a sigh as she leaned her head back on the wall behind her.

She sat in the Hokage's office-an office that was empty for the last month-thanks to the disappearance of the Seventh, along with the Uchiha couple, as a result of the appearance of a mysterious person in Konoha; who destroyed more than half of the village before they took the village heroes away.

She understood why her mother did what she did. Sakura always loved her village dearly, despite the things she found out about it. She still maintained her vow to love, protect, and heal the villagers.

As for her father, he considered protecting the village a duty-a duty passed onto him by his brother and all the Uchiha who did the impossible just to protect it and to stop their own from opposing the village they loved.

 _But why did he do it?_ Sarada thought. Her fists clenching around her headband.

The Seventh was scrutinized by the villagers for nothing that was his fault for half his life. He was talked down to, beaten, abused; all that he still forgave them. He still rose above all the hatred that clouded his mind and protected them with all he had. He was the village hero, and at some point in time, he was her hero too.

Sarada was startled out of her thoughts as the door to the Hokage's office opened, revealing a tall man with tan skin and spiky black hair, only kept out of his eyes by the Kumogakure headband tied around his forehead. ''Easy on that headband, you'll end up breaking it, unless that is your intention.'' Ksuzu said, taking a seat on the floor next to Sarada.

Sarada's grip on her headband loosened upon hearing his words-words that served as a subtle reminder of the offer he proposed to her before.

 _Help me with overthrowing the five kage, and you'll be one of the highest ranking of the empire we'll build._

His words echoed in her ears over and over, like an anchor pulling her down deep into the ocean of darkness she's been trying to swim out of for the last four years.

''You shouldn't be this distrugled, his disappearance makes our mission much easier,' Ksuzu said.

''Our?'' Sarada repeated, voice raspy and low.

''Well you can't tell me that you actually forgive the village for what they have done. They killed your family Sarada,'' he said, before getting up and grabbing Sarada's wrist, pulling her up and dragging her towards the window.

''See those people walking on the street,'' he gestured to the people through the window, '' those are the people that lived instead of your grandparents and great uncles and the rest of your family. Those are the people that deprived you of the the warmth of family you craved for so long. Those are the people that you were prepared to risk your life for, but at the same time, they were the people that stood aside while your family got murdered by their own- and they're going to do the same to you.''

Sarada gulped, remembering the words the Seventh told her five years ago in this same spot.

'' _Those are our family Sarada, so it's our duty to protect them with all we can.''_

''Aren't I right?'' Ksuzu asked, turning around so he could look at the kunoichi.

''I don't know,'' Sarada answered.

 _Is he?_

What he just said, what he's been telling her ever since she met him at the Gage candidate summit a year ago, contradicted with everything she knew. Everything that her parents, the Seventh, her teachers and her teammates have taught her.

''You'll come around. I hope soon since there are rumors that an attack will be launched upon Konoha soon. that will be a wonderful opportunity to take over this village.''

Sarada nodded. A minute later he left, leaving her alone in the hokage's office.

Sarada took a deep breath as she tore her gaze from the view of the villagers continuing on with their daily lives, not knowing that something terrible will happen soon.

Her gaze caught the picture of the old team 7, her eyes landed on both of her parents first, then it lingered on the orange clad figure in the mid _I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way dattebayo!_

 _I will never give up on doing what I believe in!_

Those are the life lessons the Seventh has passed on to his godchild-lessons he expected her to abide to for the rest of her ninja career. But did he ever expect that a time would come where she had to choose between one of them?

Sarada closed her eyes, her final moments with the hokage playing clear in her min

'' _You're going to have a big influence on what's going to happen from now on,'' the seventh said, blue eyes peering into Sarada's black ones, trying to read her thoughts and feelings. ''And I'm afraid we might not be with you during this.''_

 _Sarada tried her best to keep it together, but the moment her mind registered what he meant by "we," her hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve._

'' _Uncle…'' she muttered, voice breaking and barely hearable, but Naruto picked up on the old title._

 _The gesture was a childish display of a need for protection, but maybe that's how much she felt endangered. To her surprise, the Seventh didn't seem surprised by her gesture. He instead smiled at her, and raised his hand to rest it on her head, affectionately rubbing her hair._

'' _You'll be okay, just never give up on what you believe in dattebayo!''_

 _A loud explosion interrupted what he was going to say next._

'' _Sarada,'' he began, a grave tone settling into his voice,'' promise me you'll protect the people you consider as your family.''_

 _Sarada gulped, not sure if she should make that promise, but time was running out so she went with her gut instinct. ''I promise, I promise I will.''_

 _Naruto gave her a final smile before turning away._

And that was the last time she saw her hero before he disappeared.

.

.

.

Sarada suddenly couldn't stand being in his office anymore. She jumped out of the window, legs automatically taking her towards Takira's place, before halting midway.

She and Takira broke up two month ago. Sarada knew that her former lover wouldn't shut her off, she knew she still cares, but Sarada found herself running in the opposite direction of Takira's house. Her mind immediately went to Boruto, but he wasn't anywhere near the village as the latest report from Amegakure said. Mitsuki wasn't in village either. He was at who knows where, helping his parent with research.

Sarada's feet came to a halt near the empty training grounds. She leaned her forehead on the tree in front of her, suddenly losing all of her energy upon the realization that she had nobody she could trust to talk too. She was alone, completely and utterly alone while a war was going on inside her head. It's a war between peace and conflict, a war between blood and bonds and a war between two conflicting beliefs.

'' _Should I protect them or attack them?''_ Sarada asked herself.

It felt like she was being ripped in half. Half of her wanted to protect her family, to abide to her promise. While the other half wanted to achieve the ultimate peace, the kind of peace that could only be achieved by the methods of Ksuzu's rebellion.

Her fist tightened around the headband in her pocket. The headband that signified her loyalty to the village and her vow to protect it while her other hand held the handle of a kunai tightly, ready to put a scratch through her once most prized possession.

 _What do I do?_ Sarada thought. Her mind taking her to all what Ksuzu promised as the devilish shine of his eyes appeared in front of her.

Ksuzu was pulling her to his side, and she knew that once she stepped into the darkness he's inviting her too, she won't step out of it ever again.

.

.

.

Sarada blocked the dozen Kunai Ksuzu threw at her before she jumped up and shot a fireball towards him

''You never told me what happened to the rebellion after the five kage returned,'' Sarada said as he opponent formed a barrier to stop her attack.

k

''Why should I tell a traitor of the rebellion?'' he retorted, disembarking the shield he used to block the fire to forme smoldering steel shuriken. He then kicked it one by one towards Sarada. She easily dodged them.

''I never said I was joining you. You just assumed that,'' Sarada spat, as she blocked the sword that aimed to pierce her neck.

''Stop the talking and fight me seriously!'' he demanded, forming another sword in his left hand and thrusting it towards Sarada's former ANBU captain jumped in the air and landed behind Ksuzu, who turned around just in time to block a jab to his neck.

He grabbed her hand. Their eyes met for a second, before he pulled her to him while raising his knee to connect with Sarada's stomach. She spat out blood as his knee connected with her stomach in a rough hit.

''I thought the Lightning's Spawn would actually use a little lightning in her fighting,'' Ksuzu taunted while he grabbed Sarada by the neck, raising her up to his height.

''Why are you doing this?'' Sarada said between gasps, instead of responding to his taunt like he expected.

''For peace,'' he answered without batting an eyelash, as if she was asking the most obvious question in the world.

''So your way of peace is by killing the Five Kage and enforcing your rule on the villagers?'' Sarada asked, laying her hands on Ksuzu's hands but keeping her grip on his hands loose..

''Better than faking peace and just waiting for something to happen to disband this so called alliance'' he responded.

''And who told you that is going to happen?'' Sarada choked under Ksuzu's tightening hold, but her hands were still loosened around his.

''I just know,'' he smirked, confidence in what he's saying shining in his eyes.

To his surprise, Sarada smirked upon hearing what he just said. ''I thought I'm the one that can see the future.''

''You don't need special eyes to see that this so called peace is going to end badly for all parties involved,'' he paused, taking a deep breath before his lip twitched upwards, ''I'm disappointed. I wanted to see the Lightning's Spawn in action, but sadly, I have to get this under wraps. I got three little genin to play with, that is if they're still alive by the time I get to them.''

The widening of Sarada's eyes made the smirk on Ksuzu's face broadened before he squeezed with full force on her neck.

A minute full of choking noises and wriggling legs passed before her body grew limp in his hands. And it wasn't until then that he noticed the distinct smell of ozone in the air.

 _Lightning_ … he thought while looking around, not seeing any sign of the aforementioned element. He felt the weight he was carrying in his hand fade, he looked to see Sarada's limp body fading from his hands.

''Genjutsu,'' he murmured, closing his eyes and focusing on releasing the illusion.

''You seem to have forgotten that you are fighting a master at genjutsu.'' he heard his enemy's voice echo around him, barely audible from the sound of the rain.

''You're reputation as the Crimson Falcon and as the lightning's spawn far exceeds your reputation of being a genjutsu master.'' he said, matter of factly while turning around to face her.

She was walking towards him, with slow steady steps, swords in hand, but that wasn't what caught Ksuzu's attention. It was the lightning coursing through her whole body that has managed to render him breathless. The sharp loud crack of thunder in the sky tore his attention away from Sarada as he readied two swords in his hand to stand against the onslaught that was bound to come.

''You're about to see what earned me the nickname of the Lightning's Spawn,'' Sarada said, charging her swords with lightning.

The sound of an explosion tore both of the ninjas attention, the sound came from underground, and from the smoke rising from the hidden door leading to it, it was a tell tale sign of a huge fire release.

Ksuzu was panicking, as he recalled that the ninja he sent to capture those brats and Tsubaki were both earth release users, and judging from his opponents smirk, it wasn't good.

.

.

.

''Who the hell is that?!'' Hotaru asked, crawling backwards towards a corner, away from the fire that just came out of nowhere.

Well not nowhere, more like from the strangers hands, who Hotaru didn't even realise the presence off until they practically burned them all with fire.

After a second, Hotaru regained focus and scrambled towards Akihiko, who was laying on his back after he got his arm shattered by that man's earth release. Hana was crouching next to him, trying her best to alleviate the pain since this injury was way out of her league.

''Ksuzu said it was just three genin. He didn't say we we're facing _her_!'' one of the ninja that attacked them shouted at the other one, who was trying to turn off the fire surrounding them with earth release, but that seemed to have no use.

''We have to run Kozui, she's-the second in command of ANBU!'' the shorter one said, already heading towards the exit of the underground cave. While the other nin followed suit, forgetting about their fallen teammate, who was taken care of by the three genin.

 _The second in command of ANBU? That means that she's the woman Akihiko was talking about._ Hana thought, remembering what Akihiko told her about his family, more specifically about his step mother.

''Where do you think you're going?'' the newcomer said in a low voice, while walking towards the two criminals.

Akihiko seemed to recognize her voice as his eyes shot open and he raised himself upwards to make sure that what he thought was correct. And it seemed that it was by what he said next.

''Mother!?''

'' _Mother?!_ '' Hotaru said after him, starring between the two as Hana took a moment to glare at him. But Hotaru wasn't the only one surprised. The blonde woman's hazel eyes widened upon hearing what the dark haired boy just called her, but he focus was shifted quickly as she sensed the the two criminals fleeing the scene.

With a flick of her hand, fire covered the path leading towards the closest exit. ''You want to leave you got to get past me,'' the heir to the Kasai clan said, walking slowly towards the two.

Both of the missing nin readied their weapons, despite the slight tremble that coursed through their bodies. They knew were facing somebody who has a track record of hunting down missing nin.


	11. Chapter 11: In too deep

Beta read by ibloo

''Hey guys, why don't you go to the back of the hideout while I take care of these two?'' Takira said, not taking her eyes off of her opponents, who were backing away from her.

''But-''Akihiko started, as much as he hated to admit it he was worried for his step-mother, since these two missing-nin seemed to be jonin leveled.

''Don't worry about me Aki. Just go and I'll follow you in a couple of minutes,'' she said, turning towards Akihiko and giving him a reassuring wink.e nodded and stood up with the support of his teammates. ogether they ran towards the end of the tunnel.

When they were out of sight, Takira took a step towards the two missing-nin.

''Quick! Fire is weak against earth,'' he said, as both he and his partner made hand signs to unleash a thick earth wall in front of them, trapping them insidethe wall, but away from the ANBU member's grasp.

''So we just stay like this?'' the missing nin, Kozui, asked.

''No. Ksuzu will beat that Uchiha brat and he'll come to us, answered the other nin.

''But are you sure he'll come for us?''

''Of course, he's the rebe-''

The missing nin was interrupted from his speech by various holes forming on the earth wall. Piles of mud landed on the ground from the gaping holes.

''What the fuck is happening?!'' Kozui asked, looking frantically around him.

Kozui ran towards the lowest hole and peered through it, only for a flame to engulf his face, he stepped back screaming, trying to get away from the fire, but the fire just kept pouring in through the holes in the wall until it filled the small space they trapped themselves in.

It wasn't long until the earth wall collapsed to reveal the second in command of ANBU, standing in the middle of a circle of fire. Hazel eyes glaring at the two missing-nin, who were caught in the flames and were trying desperately to turn it off by flapping their arms around, but the flames increased around them, and so did their screams, It went on like that until they're bodies surrendered to the heat of the flames.

When the fire cleared, all that was left was two barely recognizable human bodies.

.

''Metal release: Metal balls!'' Ksuzu said before three metal balls erupted from his hands. He threw them towards the lightning bolts that were heading towards him, but not a second later other lightning bolts were forming in the sky.

''How is this possible?!'' he shouted, as multiple lightning bolts formed in the sky. Sarada rushed towards him, ready to swing her sword.

''Everything is possible if you put your mind to it,'' Sarada smirked , attacking her opponent with her double swords, Ksuzu was forced to dodge instead of blocking and countering since one touch with her will get him electrocuted.

''What's wrong Ksuzu? You seemed so confident a couple of minutes ago.''

Ksuzu growled as he tried to move sideways, but he failed to escape as she managed to back him up into a corner. With a final swing from her lightning covered sword, Ksuzu's back hit the cliffside behind him. e closed his eyes, resigning to the fact that he could not win against his eyes tore open when the tip of the screeching sword landed beside his head, deep into the cliff. Ksuzu took a second to understand what happened before looking at Sarada.

''This is your final chance Ksuzu,'' she said, in a final attempt to rescue the friendship they shared all those years ago. She took a step away from him, giving him room to breath, but he took as a sign that she is underestimating him.

''My final chance at what? Surrendering to some smug ninja who has a _little bit_ of power? Who call themselves Kage even though they are just ordinary ninja?'' He sneered, glaring at his former friend.

A tinge of sadness sparked in Sarada's eyes, but she didn't stop at that. She still had hope that there was still a tinge of light inside him.

''The Kage... they are chosen by the elite ninja of every village, obliged by duty to protect their villagers and rule fairly with justice. They are the heroes of their villages, and when the alliance came, they became heroes of _all_ the villages. Bound by duty to protect any member of any village, even the villages that are not in the alliance. Ksuzu…'' Sarada stopped for a second, thinking of what to say next, ''you were once a candidate for a Kage position. You should understand that a Kage isn't a dictator that oppresses their villagers.''

''What do _you_ know about it? The Kage have only become that _now_. The previous so called _protector_ of my village is the reason why my parents are dead! And fucking hell Sarada, the Third Hokage ordered the death of a thousand of his villagers, which were _your_ family! You should understand better than me what they truly are!'' he shouted, growing frustrated because his once friend got brainwashed by the people who have caused all of the misery the ninja world has lived through.

Sarada's mouth twitched downwards at Ksuzu's last words. Those words were what brought her tumbling down the stairway to darkness not so long ago. The words that made her doubt _everything_ the Seventh has taught her, and the words that made her think about betraying the people she loved the most-the people she couldn't believe she ever doubted hadn't loved her.

She still remembers how they welcomed her when she got out of the hospital after that battle with the Kara members-the battle that brought back the kage-and the battle that rescued the villagers of the hidden leaf. They welcomed her with warm embraces, kind words, smiles and pats on the back. Sarada sighed, taking a look at her former friend, who has opened the door to darkness and failed to get out of it.

 _Then again, very few people could._ Sarada thought.

''The times are different Ksuzu. The people are different. We no longer hold grudges that go back a hundred years. We don't wage wars over Kekkei Genkai. We've become one big united country, lead by the Five Kages who are responsible for everything that happens in this country. They would never harm a single soul pertaining to their villagers. Do you get it now?''

''Then what am I? Aren't I a citizen of this so called country or it's cause I am a threat that I should be rid off?'' Ksuzu mocked.

''We don't trade lives Ksuzu, but if you fail to understand with words, I have no chance but to rid the country of you. You're endangering the peace and safety ofthe villagers.'' Her grip tightening on her sword, having lost hope of getting him out of his darkness.

''I'm trying to prolong the peace, so what if a couple of hundred die? It's going to be worth it in the end when there are no wars and thus no more martyrs!''

''You're trying to fix something that isn't broken.''

''It isn't broken _yet_ , but it will break and I won't just watch it break.o come on, you either kill me now or you let me go so I can continue my rebellion!'' Ksuzu shouted, taking a step closer to Sarada.

''Ksuzu…I'm sorry.'' Sarada said, gaze on the ground before lifting her head back up again.

''For what?'' he asked, still standing straight and trying to meet Sarada's eyes.

''For not being able to get you out of the darkness that consumes you,''

Those were the last words Ksuzu heard before a sword slashed at his throat.

.

.

.

''Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?'' Takira asked once again, looking towards her son in law as he struggled to climb the stairwell leading to the exit from the tunnel on his injured leg.

''I'm fine Takira-san,'' he answered, trying to speed up, afraid his leg was going to fail him and he'll have to take Takira's offer.

 _From all the competent ninja in the village, sensei couldn't pick anybody but her._ Akihiko thought as his foot almost slipped.

''Can I take you up on that offer?'' Hotaru said, which earned him a kick on the head from Hana, who was climbing first, Hotaru second, Akihiko third and Tsubaki last while Takira was working on opening the vault over them. Throwing a glance at them every couple of seconds, when the door opened, she climbed up first.

Takira looked around for a moment before ushering the genins up, instructing Hotaru quietly to help Akihiko up before she wandered into the field, looking for her former teammate.

It was hard to see through the heavy rain, but the pool of blood forming beside the cliffside was hard to miss, but there was no body present.

 _She probably buried him,_ Takira thought.

''Sar?'' Takira asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She knew Sarada's long since recovered from what happened all those years ago, and she knew Sarada was strong, but this place would have brought painful memories to her. ''Here.'' Takira heard a voice, faintly above a whisper come from the right. She headed there and it wasn't long until she saw bright red eyes flashing in the dark.

''I see talking didn't work this time,'' the blonde woman remarked, crouching beside Sarada.

''Some people are in too deep to be pulled back up by words.''

The true meaning of what she said didn't escape Takira, she could almost hear her say _I could have been like him_.

''Are the genin okay?'' Sarada asked after a second of silence, her gaze moving from the ground towards her former lover.

''Yeah. They managed pretty well before I got there,'' Takira replied, remembering the missing-nin laying unmoving on the ground when she arrived.

''I see…''

Silence began again between the two of them, and Takira started to grow worried for her friend, she was about to say something reassuring when Sarada spoke first.

''Was Akihiko happy you came?'' Sarada asked, and Takira couldn't miss the teasing edge in her voice.

Takira let out a small sigh as her lips twitched upwards, making her dimples appear in full view. ''He was practically skipping with joy when he saw me,'' Takira began as she sat in front of Sarada before she continued, '' honestly, I think he would have taken his chances with those two goons if it meant not seeing me there.''

''Shut up. I'm sure he was relieved in his own Akihiko-ish way,'' Sarada said, corners of her lips twitching upwards as her sharingan faded off.

''Sometimes he's too much like him…''Takira said, humour fading from her voice.

''You mean emotionally constipated?'' Sarada said, taking a careful glance at Takira to make sure she's okay.

''Better than a blondie that squeals every time a new burger is released.''Takira taunted back as the smile came back to her face, but what she said earned her a kick from Sarada.

''Ow! That hurt bitch!'' Takira said as she kicked Sarada back.

''Is that blood?!'' Both Takira and Sarada startled upon hearing Hotaru's shout, a moment later, Sarada sighed.

''You met Hotaru haven't you?''


End file.
